for the love of power
by shadows-insanity
Summary: yyhinu mix. kagome has been through many trials, and some of them made her carefully guarded heart crack. so when she goes to the tournament. what will happen when kagome meets someone with a similar past? the ending is finally up! no pairings. review an
1. Default Chapter

Hey I am dragonred and I have to say I don't own yu yu hakuso. If I spell names wrong please don't flame me. Thanks! This is my first fan fic here so not to harsh please? This is a crossover. I may be into the other show a lot but it plays out into the story.*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke sat on the ground mumbling again. Kurama sat with hiei talking a one way conversation. Botan and kayko sat playing cards with boo. They were at the underworld matches where genkai was just killed. They were going to watch the upcoming match. The announcer turned on her microphone.  
  
"Hey loyal fans it's me and I'm here to referee the match and give my consult to you loyal fans." The green eared one came up onto the arena. "In the first corner may you give a hand to the higurashi team! And here they are, kagome, Sesshomeru, sango, inuyasha and shippou!" kagome came onto the stage first and smiled, she was a beautiful fox demon. Sesshomeru next a delicious dog demon, inuyasha the dog Hanyeu, sango the human and shippou the adorable Kitsune. "don't let their great looks fool you or shippou's cute ness, they are known for their great skills and fighting, now may I represent the team blade. (stupid I know, but I am trying) besure, sui, maroria,bengie, and sunja. They are known for their incredible items and weapons." The announcer smiled. "Now let's fight! Kagome; who's first?" kagome bowed. "Me and sunja."  
  
  
  
Hiei smirked. "Fool of a woman, leaders shouldn't go first." Kagome heard this and smirked. She pointed to him. "No fools here. I like to fight so fight I will." Kagome turned and walked to the middle of the arena. Sunja walked up and bowed. Kagome smiled and took her kimono off. She wore a t-shirt: black with no design. She wore hip hugger pants: black they weren't jeans but cotton. They were baggy from the hips to the ankles, and kagome wore no shoes. Kagome's fists were wrapped in white cloth, and her ankles were also wrapped. Sunja wore a male fire rat kimono. Blue pants and shirt. Kagome's hair came to her butt, but it was in a braid. Sunja's hair was short and messy; in a way.  
  
  
  
  
The announcer smiled. "begin." Sunja instantly charged but missed easily. Kagome disappeared and appeared behind him. "Wow what a miss on sunja, he'll have problems with kagome." Kagome fisted her hand and a black/ blue flame engulfed it. She ran forward and punched his in the stomach. The elbowed him in the back. He came down hard. Kagome didn't stop as she kicked him in the side making him go off the arena into the bleachers. "Kagome got that hard. One.. two.. three.. four.. he isn't getting up people five.. six.. seven.. eight. .nine.. ten, and kagome wins the match." Kagome smiled and walked off the stage. Sesshomeru stepped up and walked to the center. Sui came up to. Kagome sat down and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Don't kill him Sesshomeru." Shippou came and sat in her lap. Sesshomeru stayed stoic as Sui bowed. "Begin!" Sesshomeru raised his claws and brought them down. "dokkaibou!" green poison came out catching sui's chest. He fell instantly. Sesshomeru walked to the edge and sat down. "Umm ok. one. two. three. four. five. six. seven. eight. nine. ten."  
  
  
  
Sesshomeru slid off and sango walked on. She brought her huge boomerang. The announcer looked confused. "Is that legal?" kagome stood up and walked to her. "Hai the rules say you can bring one weapon and that's hers." "Ok then let the match begin." The opponent; besure started running around her at an incredible speed. Sango stood still and closed her eyes. Then flung the boomerang out. "hiraikotsu!" the boomerang slashed the demon besure in half.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward and stood with maroria. "Begin!" inuyasha jumped up and used his soul stealing iron reaper, killing him on contact. Shippou jumped up and smiled cutely. Bengie scowled and attacked. Instantly the Kitsune disappeared and ten of him appeared. Suddenly a fire ball attacked. Burning bengie to a crisp. "Wow and the winners are the higurashi team 5 to 0! Come on up and bow." kagome led the others up onto the arena.  
  
  
  
They bowed then walked to the exit. Shippou on kagome's shoulder they stopped next to yusuke's box. "Don't underestimate us hiei." Inuyasha walked off of the group and two a girl who resembled kagome. Kikyo smiled and walked off with him. sango laughed with kagome. Sesshomeru went to their waiting room and sat down next to kagome and sango. "That was no challenge people. And I am sore at patience." kagome yawned at herself, shippou fell asleep. A crash interrupted them. Kagome bolted up right. "What the hell?!?!?"  
  
  
  
6 people entered. Yusuke, hiei, Kurama, kuwabara, kayko, and botan on also boo and yukina. Kagome sat back "oh it's you." Kagome shuffled some cards and looked at yukina "want to play?" instantly Botan, yukina, sango, Sesshomeru, and kuwabara sat down. Hiei and Kurama sat and watched the higurashi team. Yukina won again. Kagome lost. "arg, dang it. Stupid tail gave it away again." Kagome stood and past hiei. She whispered so only he heard. "Yukina is a nice sister hiei don't lose her again." She jumped out the window and into the forest. Hiei stood shocked. "I'll be right back. I have.. business to attend too."  
  
  
  
Hiei jumped out the window and ran after kagome. He saw her at the river next to a stone. "Who are you?!? What are you doing here?" kagome turned. "I am kagome, here to fight toguro. I can smell your scent and it's near match to yukina's." "don't tell anyone." "don't worry I won't, promise, oh I could also see the way you looked at her." Kagome turned and punched the boulder, it started to crack until it fell apart. Kagome walked back to their room. "we are here for the same cause, so do not make a enemy." "..." "damn another stick in the butt like Sesshomeru, great." Kagome's tail slightly dragged on the ground as she heard something. It was the sound of giggling, and then moaning. "that is sick inuyasha. Get a room and save my poor ears kk?" "bitch! Why did you interrupt me?" "saving you from mortal embarrassment." Kagome started walking off. Kagome took out her braid and started to shake it loose. It came to her thighs un braided.  
  
  
  
"hey hiei?" hiei gave acknowledgment when he slightly turned to her. Kagome held her hand out. "allies?" he took her hand. "allies." Kagome smiled. "good." Kagome released his hand and ran ahead. she jumped into the room and picked shippou up. "what's tonight?" "the full moon? why?" kagome swore. She set shippou down. "Sesshomeru watch ship please!" he nodded and kagome jumped out the window while she transformed. A giant fox landed on the ground. Kagome was the size of toguro. She ran off into the cave. She sniffed around and chased after a deer. She had lost her sanity, as because the full moon made many youki's loose their sanity. Or they transform to control their bloodlust. Sesshoumeru being the mighty tai-youki has the blood of inutaishio making him have unlimited control. But kagome controlled her blood lust by killing deer and other animals. She caught it and killed it. Then started to de transform. She fell unconscious, unaware of hiei staring at her through the trees. He came out and picked her up quickly returning to their room. Sesshomeru stood and took kagome into the bathroom where he wiped the blood off.   
  
When he finished he came out and laid her on the couch with shippou on her stomach. Yukina came over and watched over her.   
  
Everyone went to sleep and woke up at nine the next morning. Kagome woke first and stretched. "damned form." Yukina woke next. "want to go for a walk?" yukina smiled and nodded. "not without me." "okay hiei." Kagome wrote a note and opened the door, closing it after the two. They walked to the river. "hey kagome?" "yes yukina?" "do you know my brother? I am searching for him and I really want to find him." Kagome smiled softly. "yes yukina, I do." Hiei glared at her mad she would tell. "who.. who is he I must know!" "yukina you already know.. you have met him and survived, he is.. close to you." "what do you mean? I can't see him." "you don't have to see him he is always in your heart." yukina smiled. "thanks." Kagome nodded.   
  
"hey want a quick ride. I want to see something." Yukina nodded as kagome kneeled. She climbed on and kagome took off. Kagome jumped branch to branch. Yukina laughed lightly at the fun she had. "you remind me of my friend rin." "thank you." Kagome nodded and smiled softly. Hiei watched the two girls run. Kagome stopped at a building.. toguro was on a balcony watching her closely.  
  
Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Revi ew!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!!Review!!!!!! 


	2. will he ever stop random i think

Thanks for all the review!  
  
SORRY BUT I HAVE SEEN THINGS THAT SUGGEST THAT HIEI AND KURAMA ARE TOGETHER..LIKE GAY OR SO…I AM SO CONFRUZED ARE THEY? NO GAYNESS IN THIS STORY THOUGH!  
  
hiei stared at kagome who in turn was staring at togoro. She slitted her eyes madly. "you can't kill them togoro." "I can do whatever I want," kagome frowned. "I have the perfect body that will not die, and will not die in any life time of yours." "I am the same, no aging , I am only near 500 years old….(this is in the feuding aura.) and have more then a thousand years to live same as hiei, Kurama, Sesshomeru." kagome held yukina closer, as if to block her from view (not perverted you hentai's!!!). "and we WILL kill you." kagome jumped back into the forest. Disappearing with yukina.  
  
Hiei followed them closely. "hey kagome?" "hai yukina?" "what are you?" "a Miko the Miko who holds a powerful artifact. From when demons ruled Japan and everything in it" kagome started running again because she stopped when yukina spoke. The three ran back to the team rooms…where the rest were still sleeping. Except for Sesshomeru and Kurama. Kagome set yukina down. Kagome sat down next to Sesshomeru, he handed her a apple. Kagome started eating it then threw another apple at yukina.  
  
I hate him…he hurt miroku and kouga." Sesshomeru smirked. "good….he was the most annoying demon, and most wimpy." kagome crushed the apple core and sprinkled it on the little plant at the window sill. kagome's hair grew a little longer to her thighs. Her ears became pointed to that of a youki's, if a little duller. "thank the kami I'm not a youki. And this is only a appearance alternation. Although… I do like this look well ."  
  
Sesshomeru tweaked a ear. "thank god for that right?" kagome growled. Yukina touched a ear and it twitched slightly. "they are so cute." Kagome pouted but slightly purred, to make yukina happy. Everyone laughed that was awake. "evil I tell you…evil." kagome smiled brightly and looked at Sesshomeru. "oh Sesshomeru!" she patted his head and smiled. "good puppy!" Sesshomeru growled and everyone laughed.   
  
Kurama studied kagome closely, she seemed so familiar... But from where? Youko's golden eyes flashed as he sifted through his long memory. Suddenly the door banged open and Yusuke stomped in. inuyasha followed him. Kagome stood up and walked back a little. "kagome how do you know him?" kagome eeped as inuyasha stepped forward. She high tailed it to behind Kurama. "he sent for me…what was I supposed to do? Ignore Koenma? Man your stupid." kagome ducked behind hiei this time. "kagome… inuyasha wants a word."   
  
kagome stuck her tongue out and jumped out the window….inuyasha jumped out after her yelling. Kagome hadn't really jumped out she just jumped onto the ledge. She smiled and jumped back into the room. "also that genkia invited me." Yusuke growled. "she did not."   
  
kagome turned to him. "whether you like it or not she did…and I did fight her awhile ago…and she is dead Yusuke. I'm as sorry as you are but I don't dwell on it." Yusuke dived at her. She grabbed his neck. "I will not fight you…or anyone, we are here for togoro so get it together before I break it." kagome dropped him and went outside to the ledge. A storm was coming so she waited till it hit. She stayed and watched the storm hit even when Sesshomeru called her in. kagome felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Kurama. "hey Kurama what's up?" he sat down next to her. "what are you?" "a Miko.. The reincarnation of midiroku, in a way you could say. a Miko that can fight and a Miko that will be your friend." kagome shook her hair free of water. Making Kurama laugh.   
  
Kagome looked into the now clear skies. "I love storms, they rage with a beauty none possess." kagome then looked at Kurama. "you're a fox demon aren't you?" "hai…but I can't seem to become him when I want too." "you will eventually…it took me around 20 years to master the technique of appearance alteration and it was hard." Kurama stared at kagome intently.   
  
Kagome smiled at the ocean. "hey Hiei." he stepped out and sat down also. "who are you fighting tomorrow?" kagome closed her eyes… "we are fighting… the hencharou team next." kagome opened her eyes and started to twist her hair, getting rid of the excessive water. Kagome leaned against the railing, her ears twitched slightly as she closed her eyes. "can I join you kagome?" kagome looked up and smiled, yukina looked down at her. "as long as you have good balance girl." she helped yukina down next to her side on the left side of hiei.  
  
So it went from right to left; hiei, yukina, kagome, then Kurama. Already yukina and kagome were like sisters, close sisters. Yukina rested her head on kagome's shoulder and closed her eyes. "if you slip I won't help you." one of the most annoying voices came from above. "don't worry your pretty little head yukina I'll save you." kagome groaned. "kuwabara you don't have the speed." "what are you saying freaky lady?" kagome growled. "my name is kagome ka-go-me use it." kagome started playing with her hair. It was really fine. But hard to curl…it did have a natural wave and thankfully never messed up.  
  
Then she felt a hand on her pointy ears. Looking to her right yukina was laughing. "I find this hardly amusing." "but their so silly kagome." "I really hate you. you do know that don't you, your worst then sango." a voice answered. "what is she worst at?" "my ears." "but they ARE silly kagome." kagome gave a mock glare. "just so you know, I am giving you a real bad look now."   
  
Everyone started laughing now except kagome and hiei, And a course Sesshomeru.   
  
Kagome's ear twitched and she made a sick face. Hiei and Kurama frowned. "what IS that noise." kagome frowned "be right back." kagome jumped down and ran into the forest. She came back out with a inuyasha held by his ear. Kagome started running and then jumped into the air, and into their room. "watch him." she threw inuyasha into the bathroom. Kagome swore and jumped out the window and into the air. Yukina stared at her. "what's up" "a smell worst then heat, and I locked inu into the bathroom so I am going to a stream to wash." kagome walked to a stream that was still next to the building. She washed her face and hands, then walked under where their room was. "I am going to punch a tree or too, so don't worry bout me." kagome walked away…  
  
Kurama stared at kagome, as did Hiei and yukina. "want to look?" yukina nodded and hiei held her to his side. The three jumped down and ran off to follow kagome. They found her at a large clearing. She was unwrapping her arm, out came a black and blue arm. She fisted it and it softly glowed blue. She jumped into the air and came crashing down. Creating a crater the size of hiei's but even maybe bigger then his. She jumped out and started punching a rock, in her 12 punch it decinigrated and then she jumped to another. She stared kicking it this only took 4 kicks and she stopped. She started flipping backwards, then landed in a crouch. She then drew a sword out of nowhere, and gripped it one handed, the good arm. Kagome started cutting trees down one by one for a 50 foot radius. She switched hands and the sword couldn't grip it tight enough. She dropped the sword and sat down. "hiei, yukina, Kurama what are you doing here?" the three stepped out and yukina walked up to kagome. "curiosity."   
  
kagome smiled, stood and gripped her sword. She then threw it next to Kurama. Into a tree where a shriek sounded. sango stepped out and grasped her hand. "darn, forgot that part." "no behind you." instantly a blast of ki came towards yukina. Kagome ran and dived bring yukina down with her, getting hit with the ki into her shoulder. Kagome stood up and growled her hands twitching for any sign of a presence. Kagome gripped her shoulder and slowed the bleeding a little. But the world started to spin and grow black. Kagome collapsed to her knees then ground. The last thing she heard was a shriek and laugh.   
  
Kurama watched kagome go down in pain. He also heard yukina shriek in surprise. He ran forward and kneeled next to her figure. The laugh died down and only silence returned. hiei walked to kagome and looked at her. Kurama came and picked her up bridal style .he started running to her room and knew that hiei was following with yukina. Kurama jumped into her room and laid her on the bed. Hiei soon jumped in with yukina. Yukina pushed everyone out except sango. The two took kagome's cloths off and bandaged her body. they wrapped her in a sheet and yukina put antidote on kagome's shoulder. Yukina went out and bowed. "she will be alright… something was in the ki and she was infected, but someone needs to watch her-" hiei stood up. "I will, she will need constant watch and I am not sleeping tonight." kuwabara smirked. "like the freaky lady little wimp?" "no do you like a rat you mouse." hiei disappeared into the room. Where he leaned on the window sill and sat down. he watched kagome out of the corner of his eye. Kagome didn't move once except to breath.  
  
Hiei stared at her with a strange emotion. "you saved my sisters life yet ask for nothing in return…what are you? Never have I met a person who cares for others first. Besides Kurama." hiei smirked a sadistic like smirk as he imagined kagome and kurama brother and sister. kagome just sighed and fell even deeper into sub consciousness.   
  
She had heard everything he said and was trying to wake up.  
  
She laid there till morning in a deep sleep aware of every movement in the room. she slowly sat up and looked around spotting hiei, who was staring at her intently. She smiled lightly and stood up, careful to pull the sheet with her.   
  
"you are to stubborn for your own good, now leave so I can get dressed" hiei stood up and left the room silently. Kagome dressed into a pair of black spandex shorts. With a skirt over it, she also wore a skin tight shirt and blue pendants on the neck, it was sleeveless. She walked out of the room and was bombarded by shippou and yukina she laughed and tightly hugged them.  
  
Kagome held the two and walked over to kuwabara. He grinned wetly at yukina and she made a pitiful face. Yusuke smiled and punched the air, "ya now we can all go to the tournament and watch you fight!" sango shook her head in disgust, kagome sighed and walked to the door. "come on everyone before the man craps his pants." everyone walked out and started to the ring. Kagome held shippou and patted his tail lovingly. They arrived at the tournament safely and kagome sat down yawning slightly. "okay ladies and gentle youki men it is I, the announcer! And I am here to give the view and details of the upcoming fights. So give a hand for team higurashi and team hencharou!" everyone whooped at team hencharou as 6 people came out laughing carefree among themselves. 4 males and 2 females.   
  
One female wearing a extremely skimpy outfit and the other wore a males hamika. One female had near no clothing on while the other covering all. Kagome stood up and quickly covered kuwabara's and yusuke's eyes. "you two down boys, you wouldn't want your……girl FRIENDS getting mad would you?" they sighed like a child deprived of candy. Kagome swatted them over the head and patted shippou cutely. Inuyasha stepped forward cockily and one male stepped up stoically almost matching Sesshomeru's emotionless mask. Kagome shivered and sighed. Great another non-emo." kagome sat down and cuddled to shippou.   
  
"ready….BEGIN!"   
  
inuyasha drew tetsiagiua and charged quickly. The male now known as jenaro side stepped and back handed inuyasha. He landed on his side and before he knew it pain eroded his body and inuyasha 's eyes widened as jenaro literally put his foot through inuyasha 's stomach.   
  
Kagome groaned and stood up she climbed onto the arena and started dragging inuyasha to the side lines. A feral growl stopped her. "I will kill that cocky fool girl." kagome whirled around and blood leaked into her eyes as she snapped. "no I will NOT let you hurt inuyasha any further you already won so stop." she turned back around and tossed inuyasha to Kurama.   
  
Sighing she turned around yet again and walked to the center. A preppy like female named makahara stepped forward, the barely covered one, like the enchantress earlier. " begin ladies!" kagome dodged to the left as makahara rushed forwards. Kagome frowned as makahara swiftly turned and grazed kagome's side. She turned and kicked makahara in the face. A ugly bruise covered her face, as it already started swelling. kagome started back flipping to escape a series of blast she never saw makahara fly down ward and hit her right in the stomach.  
  
Kagome landed onto the ground and in return kicked makahara in the chest efficiently breaking a rib…or three. Kagome then flipped up and side hit makahara, slamming her into the wall/ the announcer blinked. "ummm. Ok is that allowed? Oh well the winner is kagome.  
  
me taking a short nap…. "hey what did I miss?"  
  
The last fights were semi boring as sesshomeru won, sango lost and Shippou won… (im sorry but if Shippou lost me wittle heart would of been crushed. :0))  
  
Thank yall for waiting….had to ask help from ppl to post these…..like kuramasgrl123   
  
For posting it….sry I will try to update asap….love yall for the reviews and waiting! 


	3. a note for you please read!

OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!  
  
I FINALLY AM ABLE TO UPDATE!!!!A FRIEND TOLD ME HOW TO WITH NOTEPAD!!!IM SO SORRY I HAVNT RECENTLY!!!!!!  
  
THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT....JUST TRY TO BE PATIENT A LITTLE LONGER!!!!  
  
THANKS   
  
JA NA! 


	4. meet ryuu and rei

HELLO EVERYONE!!! SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE…AS ME NOTE SAID I CAN FINALLY POST AGAIN!!!!! I also re wrote these chapters so they are updated alittle!!! isnt that grand?  
  
Inu: how is that grand?  
  
Kag: because she is the sweetest writer since….I was born and come on, that was awhile ago.  
  
Sess: …  
  
A.c (me) kag, are you ready for alittle depression?  
  
Kag: what?!? I can't have depression! Im to young to have depression!!! *starts pulling her hair out*  
  
a.c: simmer down kag's only for awhile. And you get to sit inu!!!  
  
Kag: okay!  
  
Everyone sweat drops as they stare at the slap happy kag, a.c moves away to behind sess.  
  
Kag has a vein popping out  
  
a.c shudders "scary"   
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the hotel top. She missed sesshoumeru, he has been gone since the end of their fights. She wore black silk pajama pants, and a talktop the color of ink (black) with a red dragon on it. The moon reflected off her and gave her a enthrall look.  
  
And tomorrow they were going to watch Urameshi's team fight team toguro.  
  
*~*flash back*~*(a/n: so soon? Oh well.)  
  
Kagome sighed as she bandaged inuyasha up, and then set him on his feet. She squeaked as he leaned heavily onto her. Kurama ran up and helped steady him, they had a arm each around their shoulders to keep him upright.   
  
They listened as they saw juri come onto the stadium. She laughed and everyone's attention was gained. "sorry for this extra note. The higurashi team WILL fight one more fight for fun. BUT the higurashi team will not be fighting the toguro team. Considering that they fought 2 teams to less. So they are disqualified for the final round."  
  
Kagome sighed as she shook her head sadly.   
  
Kikyo came running and glared at kagome as she pushed her out of the way, then took kagome's spot. Kurama couldn't keep his grip and inuyasha slipped, he was unconscious so his dead weight landed on kikyo's weak form. Kagome bent over laughing as she pointed to kikyo. She started to cry she was laughing so hard. She didn't see the demon behind her. She shrieked as he accidentally touched her lower back. She jumped forward and kurama caught her out of pure instinct.  
  
Kagome looked back and sighed. She slid out of kurama's arms and sat on the ground in a relieved way. Kagome smiled as she saw jakken. "hello toad." jakken looked slightly relieved as he smiled, making his face look twisted. He stared with admiration at sesshoumeru. "me lord, the other lord have requested for your presence." kagome watched as sesshoumeru disappeared, after he looked at her. Kagome sighed as they started towards their room.  
  
*~*END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she stared at the star filled sky. She watched at the emergency staircase door opened. She watched as sesshoumeru came out. Behind him the three makai lords followed. Raizen, and two other makai lords. Kagome sighed as she stared up at the sky again. Completely aware of the fact that they sat down next to her. "may I help you my lords?" sesshoumeru sighed as he looked over the island. Raizen laughed sadistically as he sensed that tomorrows fight would bring pain and maybe even death.   
  
Kagome looked at him as she edged towards sesshoumeru warily. "raizen. What brings you here?" he looked at her with his red eyes. "you will not tell yusuke I am his ancestor. Or I will kill you here and in hell too." kagome gulped as she nodded. Raizen and the other 2 lords nodded as they disappeared.   
  
Kagome looked at sesshoumeru as she stood up. She stood at the edge of the building and tittered on the edge thoughtfully. She opened her mouth and started singing. The music was a sad, sad song. She sung a song of the darkness. Everyone in the hotel heard her, it wasn't loud it only touched the heart and soul, even the soulless heard her sing.  
  
"I watch how the moon sits in the sky On a dark night shining with the light from the sun The sun doesn't give light to the moon Assuming the moon's going to owe it one It makes me think of how you act to me You do favors and then rapidly You just turn around and start asking me about Things you want back from me.."  
  
Kagome's voice echoed out to even where otouto and the toguro team members heard loud and clear…  
  
"I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place to feed your greed While I find a place to rest…"  
  
Kagome sighed as she continued to sing…  
  
"I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand (You'll see it's not meant to be) I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and Step on people like you do and Run away the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm, used to be strong Used to be generous, but you should've known That you'd wear out your welcome Now you see how quiet it is, all alone…"  
  
Kagome finished her song not noticing that her song was heard throughout the island. Touching every demons being. She looked towards the sky as the door opened. Her loose hair pooled around her shoulder as she sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.   
  
  
  
Sesshoumeru sat next to her and they ignored the beings who came up to see who sang the beautiful song. Eventually the Urameshi team and the higurashi members came up and looked at her with wonder.   
  
Kagome sighed as she looked to the stars. She then stood up and her hair fell to her thighs. She looked up at sesshoumeru and he nodded. She smiled gratefully as her eyes flashed a silver color. Then a growl echoed in the still air. The uremeshi was still there yet they were as quiet as a mouse!!! Pretty soon a great cat like demon floated to where she stood. Kagome smiled as she hugged the demon around the neck. The demon landed on the roof with a graceful land. Kagome stroked the cat softly. Then a mew sounded out from the demons neck. A white kitten (chibi kirara!!! I love her, she is so cutesie!) she jumped up and then landed in sango's arms. Sango squealed in joy and love. (a/n for your info she wore the oppisote of kagome, blood red pants and a black tank top.) "kirara! What are you doing here?" kagome smiled softly as she stroked the big cats fur. The cat poofed into a cloud of smoke and a chibi kitten sat in kagome's arms.   
  
The chibi kitten, or the cat was a pure black with gold markings. It had azure eyes that were so deep, like the ocean, and slitted like the cats are naturally. Unlike kagome's, who were steel blue. The cat was a thunder neko named rei, and male.  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly and he mewed lovingly. Kagome kissed the top of his head tenderly. "hello rei, how are you?" rei mewed with a intelligent sort of way. Kagome smiled as she thanked sesshoumeru. Then frowned, "how did he get here?" sesshoumeru frowned as he stroked rei's fur. "I have to go back, and so ryuu will take my spot."   
  
Kagome sighed as she walked up to shippou, who was smiling brightly at her. "shippou my pup, go on with sesshoumeru, I want you safe, I'm going to watch the uremeshi team against the toguro team." shippou pouted sadly as he walked up to sesshoumeru. "is that okay with you sesshoumeru~sama?" sesshoumeru nodded in understanding as he lifted shippou up, and placed him on his fur pelt. Shippou smiled broadly as he snuggled into the fur. He waved to kagome as they took off. Sesshoumeru jumped over the edge and then formed his jaki cloud. The red cloud made him speed off towards the south, over the ocean. They disappeared soon after as the uremeshi team ran to the edge and watched him intently. Except for kuwabara and hiei, they were waiting impatiently for the team to come back to reality. Kuwabara wasn't waiting for the team, he was staring at sango and kagome, who were standing side by side with the kittens in their arms.   
  
Kuwabara burst and he ran over to the two. "kitties!!!!" he made a grab for them but "accidentally" missed, and grabbed kagome and sango instead. The two girls screeched. BAM, WHAM AND THUD. Kagome had slapped him where she left a mark. While sango hit him with her hiraikotsu. He fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome leaned over and poked his side. "sango, he's not miroku." sango blushed ten shades of red as she huffed. "well it's his fault for making a "pass"." kagome laughed as she threw rei in the air. Rei transformed into his fighting form. Sango did the same and they slid onto their own cats. Kagome smiled as she looked at yukina and kayko. "want to go on a ride?" kayko nodded fearfully as sango helped her onto kirara. Yukina hesitated, but rushed forward when kagome held a hand out. They asked at the same time. "is it safe?" kagome laughed as she sat side saddle like, same as sango. Since they weren't in a fight, they did this to relax and have more fun. Sango wrapped a arm around kayko and then used her free hand to grip kirara's fur. Kagome followed suit except for she did this with rei. They were about to take off except yusuke and the now conscious kuwabara rushed forward. "where are you going with are girlfriends!!!" simultaneously rushed out. Sango shrugged as kirara floated a few feet above the ground. "for a ride." yusuke grabbed kayko's hand. "not with kayko!" kagome laughed as rei dodged kuwabara. "only for a minute. And we'll stay on the island. We have to meet ryuu."   
  
The two cats rose a little further. "you guys can follow us, I mean with your training, that shouldn't be to hard!" everyone nodded like they wouldn't do anything else in the world. Because they fully didn't trust the two nekos. The two neko youki took off and flew down besides the building…meaning straight down. The boys followed instantly, staying right next to them. As they neared the ground the two youki pulled parallel with the ground at the last moment, their 3 tails skimming the ground they were that close.  
  
Kayko laughed in delight, as yukina held kagome's arm and rei's fur with a white knuckled grip. Kagome laughed in delight also. They started flying over the forest and eventually over a stream. Sango screeched when she noticed that boo was right in kayko's lap. The two cats crisscrossed each other in a playful manner as they jumped from rock to rock. Kagome shot out a hand as they passed a figure. The male youki grabbed her hand by the wrist and she did the same. Kagome looked back careful not to fall as she spotted everyone behind them still. They landed on the spotless beach. Rei went chibi with kirara and they ran off nearby to play with the turf (water). As in rushing back and forth chasing and running from the waves.   
  
Everyone gasped as they fell down in exhaustion, except of kurama and hiei (duh! They're youki!) but they were panting slightly. VERY SLIGHTLY.  
  
Kagome smiled as she hugged ryuu, same as sango. They sighed as ryuu smirked slightly at them. He would of one a emotionless contest. Or at least tie against sesshoumeru for first place.   
  
Kagome looked him up and down looking for any changes. "same ryuu."   
  
(lets see what ryuu looks like!)   
  
ryuu: He is a youki of ice, and dragon in one (a ice dragon!) he handles twin swords gracefully. He has blue hair like ice and falls to his waist when it is a high ponytail, which is non stop he had no bangs (or it was all one length). His claws are black and deadly . And silver eyes but with snake like irises. He had black stripes from his hairline to his fine eyebrows. He wears black non stop. Blue swirls on the edges to state his clan, and on the back of his male kimono shirt he has the design of a dragon. The first male leader of the clan, his father. He also has a blue scaly dragon tail. With deeper blue ridges down the top middle. Warm scales and not slimy at all. They are smooth though and a muscular tail. It was the length of his body. A force to reckon with when he is mad. His patience is infinity (like someone else we know! *glares at sesshoumeru.*) he rarely will become friends with others as long as he is a warrior. Which is his whole life, so he has few friends.  
  
He bowed to kagome with respect. Slightly deeper then requirements, meaning he held great respect for her.  
  
The group stared at him with wide eyes. He was…handsome, yet not the ugly kind of handsome. (a/n: he had the build of menomaru from the movie) but could make any female grovel for his attention if he so desired. Yet he didn't.   
  
Kagome laughed in glee as she ran to the ocean side, with sango right next to her. They smiled as they played with their friends. The neko youki. The cats thought of sango and kagome as their masters, yet as friends also. Kagome splashed rei with her hand and he jumped back. He smiled as he charged her. Kagome laughed as she bumped into sango. They shared a mischievous smile and threw kirara and rei in the air. "your it!!!"   
  
The two girls/ woman ran up to the big group and weaved through the people and youki's alike. The two cats had transformed and were currently chasing the girls. After they were tackled to the ground they rolled for a minute. Kagome and sango ended up on the ground with rei and kirara pinning them down. "uncle!" the two nekos smiled and let them up, kagome laughed as she shook all of the sand off. They looked at the group and sighed. "you guys have a fight almost right after us, so we have to get back. Kayko and yukina yusuke and kuwabaka will ride with you." they nodded and everyone got ready. They took off back towards the motel and rei + kirara jumped all 50 or so floors to the surface while kagome flew everyone up with her jaki cloud. It was white. They landed on the roof top and entered the building.  
  
Rei and kirara were in chibi form and hiding from the guards. The two groups entered their respected rooms and went to sleep…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song is from linkin parks from the inside.   
  
Sorry it took so long!!!  
  
This is a short chappy and im sorry. Not much time. I had to take sesshoumeru out of the picture for now, he'll be back don't worry.  
  
And I hinted bout a sequel…can you guess? A virtual cookie to anyone who gets it right! 


	5. note red or prepare to die

hey im changing me name to shadowsinsanity 


	6. the last fight maybe!

Hello everyone! Im baaaaccccck!   
  
Kag: is that a good thing?  
  
s.i: maybe  
  
Sess: why are you in a good mood.  
  
s.i: I feel loved  
  
Sess/kag: by who?  
  
s.i: myself!  
  
Kagome: ::groans and slaps self on forehead with palm of hand::  
  
s.i: thanks…..: stressed thanks with false cheerfulness::  
  
Sess: don't be sarcastic in the presence of a lord  
  
s.i: go hound yourself, on with the story  
  
Kagome sighed as she straightened rei's sleeping form as he snuggled into her lap. He sighed in response and curled up tighter into a ball of soft fluff. Sango smiled as she plopped down next to kagome's relaxed form on the couch. "what's wrong kagomechan?" kagome smiled as she stretched. Causing rei to crack one eye open and glare at her to stop. Kagome rolled her eyes and rolled her shoulders. Then once more hunch over her drawing.   
  
It was of a black winged angel with his back towards her, him looking at her over his shoulder as his eyes looked mournful. He wore loose pants that hung on his hips and trailed to the ground. He had short black hair with 2 bangs scornfully covering one eye. In his arms was a beautiful….. Broken angel with crumpled white wings wing short blond hair. She was unconscious with a ragged dress ripped. It looked as if the drawing would leap out and fly away into the moon.  
  
Kagome smiled as she set the book onto the table and stood up. It was near midnight. She walked into the room where her bed was. She crawled into in and fell blissfully asleep…  
  
kagome woke up to the sound of crashing. She ran into the main room after changing into a pair of loose cotton pants and a tanktop, both black. She burst out laughing at the sight that greeted her. There stood sango holding her hiraikotsu over her head, and next to her was……  
  
Scroll down…(Sorry but this will astound you!)  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
There sat kurama with his eyes like this. . He was unconscious and near coma if sango had hit him any harder. While she herself was breathing hard and her cheeks were flaming red. Kagome fell to the floor and was crying by the time the door opened, in came ryuu, and the uremeshi team. They stopped short and looked wide eyed at kurama. Kagome continued to laugh even when rei nuzzled into her side. He curled into her shoulder as ryuu hauled her up. "what happened?"   
  
"he attacked, violated, molested me!"   
  
"sango-"  
  
"he attempted to feel me up!."  
  
"sango..!"  
  
"he's just like miroku!"   
  
Kagome had a vein popping by this time. She grabbed sango by the ear and screamed into her ear. "SANGO!" sango stopped her rambling as she noticed the uremeshi team. She blushed vividly and clamped her mouth shut. Kagome sighed. "blessed quiet. Now." she started to laugh again as she made her way back to ryuu. Sango blushed harder and shot a murderous glare in kurama's and kagome's directions… if possible.  
  
kagome just laughed harder and ryuu had a bit of trouble keeping her up. Kagome slowly calmed down as she wiped her eyes. She waved a relaxed hand towards the uremeshi team as they stepped forwards. She effectively stopped them, then she herself lifted kurama up and moved him to the couch. "sango come here."  
  
Sango warily moved forwards and next to kagome. Kagome motioned the uremeshi team towards her. She kneeled next to kurama and pointed to him. "sango, meet youko kurama." instantly kurama's eyes opened and gold flashed, swirled in with emerald green. The team gasped as they stepped forwards.   
  
Kagome smiled as she patted his arm. "decided to drink the- stuff there youko?" youko nodded mutely as the green finally over rode the gold in his eyes. Kurama's soft features came back as he took control. Kagome smiled and patted him softly. "welcome to the land of the living my friend." kurama nodded, he looked around and rolled his eyes as kuwabara fell anime style out of astonishment.   
  
Kagome laughed as she looked up, at the clock. It said 9:20. She sighed and stretched as she stood up. "lets get this on the road my friends. Our last un needed battle of the tourny is soon. So lets get going." everyone nodded and the higurashi team gathered their things. A couple bundles were in kagome's arms. Kagome smiled as shippou ran in, his waist length fiery hair tangled slightly. She laughed as she handed sango her wrapped bundles. She grabbed a brush as they made their way to the tournament.   
  
This was higurashi's team, kagome, sango, shippou, ryuu and amazingly rei. Kagome frowned slightly as she thought of inuyasha, he was still recovering from the hole in his stomach. And kikyo was by his side. 'hmp! She can actually do something sincere, I'm shocked.' kagome rolled her eyes as they made their way to the ring.   
  
Kagome looked down in confusion as shippou coughed slightly. She kneeled next to him and felt his cheek with the back of her knuckles. "shippou? Are you alright?" shippou nodded as he sighed. "I stayed up all night scared stiff of the toguro man! Even with sesshoumeru in the next bed. It was scary mama!" he shivered slightly and kagome's eyes softened. She scooped him up easily and carried him the rest of the way with his head on her shoulder, and his eyes half open.   
  
Kagome entered the ground arena first with her team following behind her. She smiled as rei slipped onto her shoulder and curled up. He resembled a fur ball. She watched as the other team walked in. their name was… kagome thought for a minute as she remembered. "hitstonia?" she nodded as she studied the demons. They were all elemental youki. Of water, air, fire, earth and darkness. Kagome's eyes narrowed as they looked on at the darkness youki. He smirked at her, showing off pearly white fangs. She rolled her eyes and they landed on the toguro team, they were in the front and best seats. She watched as juri flounced onto the stadium ring. "welcome ladies and…" (blah blah blah… now to the interesting part)  
  
"Let the captains come and decide the pairings!" kagome walked forward after handing shippou to sango. The youki of darkness made his way forward and extended his clawed hand, "I am yami.". Kagome sniffed daintily as she bowed in Japanese respect. He shrugged it off gracefully and they stared at each other, as if to size each other up. They shouted at the same time. "sango!" "sheyru!" sheyru came forwards, the youki of earth. Kagome watched the fight with no interest as sango won easily. As she swung her giant hiraikotsu as him. Effectively splitting his head perfectible down the middle. … and in half. Kagome sighed as she waved her hand in a bored fashion at the guts and it disappeared in thin air. (sorry sango fans, but she fought the same as in the real episodes. I love her also. But we don't have all day. And I have ideas I don't want to loose)  
  
Kagome smiled as she took rei off her shoulder and threw him into the ring. He landed after rolling a couple times. He stared at her with disgruntle as he woke from his nap. Kagome hid her smile behind her hand. "sorry rei. But you wouldn't wake up." he sighed as the wind youki came onto the ring, named shiyru. She sighed and waved her hand in disinterest as the crowds jeered at rei.   
  
"come on! we're looking for a good fight! Not some pathetic attempt at fighters!" kagome smirked as juri stared the fight. She sat with her arms folded on the edge of the ring. Her eyes stuck on rei. She could feel toguro otouto and ani with there eyes on her. She smiled as rei sat down like a cat will do, and flicker his tail side to side in a lazy manner. Kagome laughed as shiyru blushed vividly as he glared evilly at rei. Kagome smiled and started to taunt shiyru. "come on boy, are you going to fight, or stand there like a stupid cow?" shiyru's temper must of burst because he instantly charged rei. Rei watched him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
He jumped gracefully to the side and sat down again watching shiyru, this continued for a few minutes until rei looked at kagome. She was humming and tapping her fingers to a invisible beat. He hackled at shiyru landed a punch on him. Rei flew to the edge of the ring and he landed on his feet. He stalked to the center of the ring in a menacing way. A crackling energy surrounding him, and growing larger as his jaki/ energy grew. (think of in dragon ball z, when goku becomes super saiyan2, with the gold energy fling around him, and the little static like bolts zapping in it) his eyes even started to glow golden. All the youki started to shift uncomfortably in the stands as black storm clouds blocked the sky. All but the toguro and higurashi team.   
  
The uremeshi team shifted slightly, and breathed a sigh of relief as Puu created a barrier around them. The clouds grew and started to swirl slowly like a twister. It even started to come down like a funnel until the end reached the top of stadium. Rei looked up as his aura grew even stronger and larger. Kagome eeped as she watched as sango and the team ran towards her, shippou even in fatigue jumped onto her back like a piggy back and gripped her neck tightly as he buried his face into her neck.   
  
Kagome smiled reassuringly as she created a invisible barrier around them.   
  
Rei's eyes glowed furiously as the stormy twister grew even larger. Suddenly a large thunder bolt pierced the air and encased him. He disappeared in the lightning bolt as it engulfed him fully. It had the base size of a car… at least. But what scared many people more then that… black slanted and tiger like eyes appeared in the center of the bolt. They were huge, the size of fully transformed rei. The lightning bolt slowly stopped coming down yet from the base to up to 20 feet a twister formed. Of the black clouds and the lightning as they mixed. It became wild as it started to pulse. ( think the tetsiugia as it pulses) the top grew as the bottom thinned out. Then it froze as if time did. Then out in a furious movement a great tiger came emerging from the time. Made purely from lightning and the blackness of the clouds. As It came charging to shiyru, the twister disappeared from bottom to top, as it formed as if inside out to the timer as it emerged. … and like hiei's dragon of the darkness flame. It engulfed him and made him disinigrated instantly. The tiger flew once around the stadium and then jumped back into rei's small curled up hovering body. As soon as it disappeared rei's eyes snapped open and he ran cutely towards kagome. A strange silence took the stadium over as they watched rei with grave and exciting interest. Kagome stood up and hugged rei to her. Her voice carried through the silent stadium.   
  
"geez rei! You must of been saving your energy again! Or are you getting better?" rei agreed with the latter. Kagome smiled as she spoke. "I'm very proud of you! It was beautiful!" rei mewed as he snuggled into her arms and started to paw at her hair that was swept over her shoulders. A wave of whispers followed the small talk.   
  
Puu let his barrier down as did the toguro brothers. Kagome smiled as she chose ryuu to go next… the fire youki came up to face him. Shippou voiced everyone thoughts as the stadium became silent once again. "kagomekaason… isn't the weakness of ice fire?" kagome smiled as she pulled him into her arms. "hai shippou. Good observation." shippou beamed with pride.  
  
Kagome watched as ryuu fisted his claws at his the arms go straight down to where the elbows stuck forward and the fist facing upwards… like that) they began to give off a blue aura type color of ice. He smirked as he charged towards the unsuspecting poor fire youki. The demon growled as he attempted to dodge. Never expecting the real attack. You see: the freezing fists were of a diversion type. While the true attack took place.  
  
His tail whipped out and he slammed it against the demon. The demon flipped onto his hands and kicked ryuu away. They started to play a game of cat and mouse. The ice dragon's attacks were more graceful unlike the fire demon's, whose attacks were more wild and jerky. Kagome looked down at shippou as he stared transfixed at the ground beneath ryuu. All the while ryuu had let the youki attack him, and stay off the defensive he had started to lower his jaki. Until the very ring started to freeze over with a very thin sheet of ice.   
  
Ryuu suddenly lashed out with his tail AND claws. He successfully brought the youki to the ground in a flurry of unbalanced movements. He then formed a barrier of ice around himself and the demon. Or a solid statue if you wanted to be specific, that surrounded the whole arena with solid ice. Ryuu froze along with the demon except he kept a pocket of air around him so he could time how long the demon lasted. The pocket would give two minutes of free air. Ryuu's eyes flashed as they studied the demon on the other side of the ring. The demon started to heat up the ice and melt it. He continued to do this all the while not noticing that the water still stayed in the bubble like barrier. Ryuu smirked as he started to swim around with his tail propelling him forward.   
  
Juri blinked as she walked around INSIDE the bubble of water. She looked around and blinked again. She spoke into the magically working microphone. "good thing im a water youki, well back to the fight! And what a fight this is! The delicious ryuu is swimming circles around pyro (name of fire demon, original aye? He he he) literally!" juri smiled as she eyed the fight.   
  
Ryuu smirked even wider, and possibly in a freaky sadistic smirk. Pyro was choking and scratching at his throat. He swam slowly towards the edge and pounded on the barrier. Unknowingly stirring the water as the barrier pulsed in tune with ryuu's breathing. (Yes he CAN breath water. I mean a ice youki should be able to breath water. Ice comes from water. Duh!)   
  
Ryuu shot towards pyro and slammed into him, efficiently knocking him outside the barrier and ring. Making him loose the match by default. Ryuu landed in the middle of the bubble and twisted around once. The water started to twist around him and then disappear INTO him.   
  
Shippou was defeated sadly as he was a little sick and tired from earlier. Kagome smiled as she set shippou down on rei's larger form. She walked onto the stage and looked at yami as he walked onto the stadium arena. She looked around as the crowds became silent. Everyone moving to the edge of their seats as they watched the battle start to progress. Juri started to match… the final match.  
  
Kagome giggled as she started to dodge yami's flailing punches. Her giggle like that of appearing from no where. (you know like in animes. The main child evil dude/dudet would laugh high and kind of freakily as they disappeared as if they knew some hidden joke? Think that) "you really want to hurt little old me?" yami smirked as he stopped attacking. Kagome watched with wide eyes, her laughter dying down as yami formed a whip. (like sesshoumeru's) he started to lash out at her. Kagome started to run a little more fiercely around as the whip chased her. She unnecessarily made a wrong turn and met the wrong edge of the whip. She made a oh as a scream lodged in her throat. She turned to her shoulder where 2 pulsing wounds well pulsed. She gripped it for a second then took her hand away.   
  
Kagome's bangs hid her eyes as insane smile touched her lips. The higurashi team shivered as they unconsciously backed away from the ring. Kagome smirked as she raised her hand to her lips. She licked them slightly and the blood itself purified into a silvery color. Because it was blood it could be purified. Unknowingly making all the male demons in the stadium lust a little for her. Even the uremeshi and toguro team did. Though they hid it REALLY well. (think the giant scorpion in the beginning of the movie with menomaru for the silver blood) she looked up at yami and her eyes filled with a animal like lust… of revenge. Yami smirked as he drew his whip back. The two words he whispered would forever change his rather shortened life. "your move"   
  
Kagome smiled as she fluidly moved her hand in front of her. She started to twirl in that spot. But the amazing thing was, as she twirled, the silver blood started to stream like a never ending goo, it started to flash a rainbow as it floated weightlessly around her. She moved her hand up and down as it surrounded her scarcely. She stopped with the silvered, bloody hand standing straight up. Her hair had magically came unbound and flew behind her. The rainbow like stream still connected to it.. Like a whip. She smiled as she brought her hand to in front of her face. She blew delicately on the whip and instantly a beautiful scent engulfed the stadium. It was her own scent. Of lavender and warm vanilla sugar. Every human, demon and anything else took deep gulps of the smell. Even the humans smelled it. And the girls lavished it. It was strong but wouldn't make any demons sick. Instead it seemed to calm them to inexplicable heights.   
  
Kagome crouched then jumped up, threw the top of her rainbow like whip.( I/s: not like all pink and crap. Yet blue, green, purple, red yellow and soft colors.) she started to smoothly and slowly gliding down, she brought her hand back and then whipped her hand and the whip at yami. It struck him on his forehead. The whip flashed as it sent waves of purification in yami. He screamed in agony as he gripped his head. He fell to his knees…. And that was the last of him as he became dust and scattered into the wind. Kagome retracted her whip and landed on the ground. She stood up and smiled as juri blunk… yes blunk… she forgot to blink so she blunk. The scent of kagome still lingered even when the fight ended. Kagome watched as rei and shippou bounded towards her. Rei gave her a calculating look then rolled his eyes as if annoyed. Kagome laughed as ryuu and sango hugged her. She smiled as juri came over to her. "thank you for the spectacular fight team higurashi!" kagome nodded as she bowed in respect. Her eyes landed on a pair of black booted feet and she slowly looked up…  
  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I finished this chapter! I was stuck a couple of times and that bit butt!  
  
Sorry for the name changing a lot… --;; I couldn't write my other names on memory alone so I chose this one…thanks for being loyal reviewers!!!  
  
Review please! 


	7. 

Wow with the little help im getting… my muse is kicking in!  
  
Shadowsinsanity: wow… I changed my name!  
  
Black phoenix: if you can then so can I!  
  
Shadowsinsanity: nope.   
  
Black phoenix: hmp.  
  
Shadowsinsanity: im special… and no bimpin, not in the head….  
  
Black phoenix: bimpin?!?  
  
Shadowsinsanity: I think it's cute and you DID want to change your name.  
  
Black phoenix: I like my name. Im fine now.  
  
Shadowsinsanity: all righty then bimpin. snickers silently. looks at black phoenix and runs away with black phoenix on her tail, carrying a overly unneeded math book. Waving it threateningly.   
  
Kagome looked up a little further and her eye twitched. "hai otouto toguro?" otouto's eyes flashed beneath his sunglasses. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled brightly as sesshoumeru came walking calmly down towards her. She was embraced and a sisterly kiss was set on her head. She hugged sesshoumeru tightly with one hand, as they other was stroking the growling rei. Kagome turned to otouto, same as sesshoumeru and they studied the powerful being. Otouto's sponsor sakyo came up and mockingly bowed to sesshoumeru, then turned to kagome. Kagome raised a eyebrow as they beckoned her to follow them. She does and rei, in tiger form with shippou in sango's arms follows. They walked outside and passed the mobs of demons attempted to crush them. Kagome winced as someone jostled her shoulder. Her wound was pulsing madly as it began to burn.   
  
Rei growled as he was pushed. Then gave a tigers scream of annoyance. Effectively making everyone back off ten feet or so. Kagome smiled as she leaned on rei softly. Rei mewed as he nuzzled her hand. She looked back and nodded towards her team before they disappeared in the thick crowd. They walked outside and silence as they walked to where the toguro team was situated, and where sesshoumeru now slept as her teams representative. They went past the building to right behind it, to where a lone pond stood. She looked secretly at karasuma, Bui, ani and otouto toguro thoughtfully. They ignored her and stood stiffly around the pond. Kagome kneeled next to the beautiful pond, filled with water lilies and gardenia. The only beautiful thing on the island… thing that is. Rei transformed and mewed in excitement as he plunged into the pond, he was possibly the only neko. Demon or otherwise that loved water. In it, his powers are amplified to phenomenal power. Kagome smiled as she splashed Rei playfully. He dived down and then came back up with a shell in his jaws. Kagome completely ignored the toguro team as she lifted Rei out of the water and set him in her lap, even though they were staring at her thoughtfully. Kagome's attention was on Rei. His fur wasn't even damp!   
  
Kagome plucked the shell out of his mouth and studied it. It was a rainbow like shiny shell. Kagome smiled as she lifted her necklace off her neck. It was a one of a kind, beautiful necklace. Made out of Yukina's tears. Tears of happiness that is, and the happiness tears were worth more then the tears of pain or sorrow. She smiled as she studied the necklace. It was made half out of a ice blue dragon. It was the ice dragon with the snake like body. It only made half the necklace though as the tail clasped in back and the snout touched that of another's… ryuu's icy white tears as he had given them to her out of love when by youki laws she became his sister. It was shaped the same was as the other, both touched snouts and clasped at the tails. A shorted necklace that hanged maybe a inch away from a chocker type of necklace. Kagome smiled as she fingered the useless shikaan no tama that nestled between the snouts and fore claws. She gathered the necklace between her clasped hands. The shell also in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her hands. A brief flash of dark blue startled the toguro team before she opened her eyes.  
  
Opening her palms she spread the necklace between her hands. The necklace was the same as it was, but different also. It hung together yet fine silver chains spaced out even connected to a black chocker. Purely black. Dangling from the claws that encased the shikaan no tama was the small yet beautiful shell. Kagome smiled as she attached the chocker to her throat. The necklace itself rested on her collar bone and right under where the shoulder and neck joined.  
  
She hugged Rei tightly as she thanked him. He mewed lovingly to his mother type figure. Kagome's sighed as she looked at the toguro team, all at the same time. Karasuma walked towards her and pulled her to her feet. Otouto smirked as he looked at her thoughtfully. "you've gotten stronger. Now I would have to use at least 75 percent to beat you." Kagome rolled her eyes and started to eye him angrily. "are you saying im weak." he shook his head. "you're the greatest rival I have. Now that genkai is gone. You have a battle with me and I'll grant one request." Kagome looked annoyed and eyed him critically. "you only want to kill me." otouto had a pained expression fainting hurt. Kagome snorted. "fine damn it."   
  
She sighed as she set Rei on the ground and looked at him seriously. "you have to go warn ryuu and Sesshoumeru that I won't be at the rooms for at least an hour." Rei looked doubtful as he transformed into his larger form. Kagome smiled as she took her now enhanced necklace off and Rei gripped it with utmost gentleness in his jaws. He gave her one last look before he flew off towards the hotel. Otouto nodded as he led his team plus Kagome to the beach. Kagome looked around sadly as she felt karasuma grip her shoulder in a tight grip. His way of saying be careful. He was the one that knew Kagome the longest. So they were semi friends.   
  
Kagome sighed as she got in a defensive position. The group backed off except for otouto. Ani stayed on his shoulder. Kagome growled as she eyes ani. "you aren't allowed to interfere, so bug off." ani looked at her as he slunk to the side of his team. Kagome watched Otouto warily as he faced her.   
  
Kagome watched as Otouto charged up to 80%. Kagome then jumped back as Otouto charged. She and him started to dodge, defend and attack each other at their own openings. They did this for awhile until ani got bored. He transformed into a sword and flew towards Kagome. Knowing that Otouto would reject his help. Kagome winced as ani sliced through her shoulder. He gauged himself into her and then started to do a very un honorable thing. He started to drain her of her energy.   
  
Kagome shrieked as she was hit in the gut by a unexpecting uppercut. Otouto growled as he pulled ani out by the handle. He threw ani into the water then continued to hit fist against fist with Kagome. Kagome blocked easily before, but now it was becoming a challenge. Knowing that she was more flexible then otouto she started to run into the forest. Otouto followed closely and they exchanged hits every so often.   
  
Kagome growled as she suddenly let all her energy disappear so otouto wouldn't be able to sense her. She crept onto a tree branch and waited for him to appear. He did… amazingly and didn't notice her. Until she came diving towards him. He smirked as she managed to slice his glasses off. He retaliated with a punch to the jaw. Only to have it rebound upon him. They flew back with the force of the attack into the trees. Kagome landed brutally on her side and slid quite a few yards. Otouto appeared moments later to kick her in the gut. She rammed into a tree and slid to the ground. Kagome watched as otouto neared her before she jumped up and kicked him in the shoulder. A sickening crunch heard throughout the forest and even in the hotel. Kagome broke otouto's shoulder, and managed to bruise her ankle as well.   
  
(Rei TALKING)Rei growled as he smelled the air. Inuyasha and kikyou were having fun in the bedroom while everyone was staring at him expectedly. He growled and communicated with Sesshoumeru. Sesshoumeru growled audibly, efficiently scaring the girls on Yusuke's team. He turned blood red eyes to Rei. "and you let her go alone?" Rei backed away and snapped at Sesshoumeru. I would of been purified into the millennium if I disrespected her orders Sesshoumeru turned and fisted his claws. Blood started to leak out of the openings as the color of his eyes. "you let her fight OTOUTO TOGURO of all people!" everyone gasped as they heard this. Instantly they ran outside and started towards the forest.  
  
Kagome growled as they started to run again. Otouto mocked her so she would become angrily. But she wouldn't rise to the bait. So instead she purified her blood….   
  
But the whip didn't form like before. Instead Kagome continued to run despite her body throbbing with the pain. She let it trail behind her until in was a good 20 feet. Toguro started to attack her again but Kagome was prepared.   
  
She whipped around and snapped the whip out. The whip this time was a silver, black, and red color. Showing her pain, anger and purity. Yet at the same time her appearance changed dramatically. In a way it was her true form. She wasn't a youki by far. But her Miko powers over the years and the fact that she is the shikaan no tama's guardian.   
  
Her hair grew to her thighs, and yet stayed in her high ponytail, but the color of her hairs main color became a pure white. Her bangs disappeared and Crimson highlights streaked her hair, appearing from her hairline two stripes while her eyes became frosty. With a silver outline of her pupils they became a dark blue towards the end of the iris. Black eye shadow adorned her eyelids. Her nails became that of a youki's for her own protection, painted black. They then swirled silver and blue. On her right wrist a tattoo marking appeared. it was a dragon like the tattoo Hiei had. Kagome's body became more toned, she was the same strength as in her normal form. Yet it was more apparent in this form. Her Miko form, her wounds all disappeared with built up energy. Her ears stayed rounded. She became… beautiful to put it simply. Her cloths also changed. to a snowy kimono. Adorning the bottom of the kimono were black flame like designs. A thick obi tied it together that wrapped fully around her waist. Her shoes turned to traditional two toed socks with thronged sandals. A loose outer kimono formed. It was blood red. It hung off the crook of her arms and was held in place by her arms. No clasps visible. She became a deadly type of beauty as a sword formed in her free hand. Her whip disappeared and in it's place A extravagant sword formed. It had a ivory handle carved into a dragon. The blade shined evilly with the outline of a phoenix in gold formed, it was the size of tetsiugia, possibly bigger and slightly thinner . She was beautiful like a deadly goddess, or a angel who has lost her wings.  
  
Kagome smiled as her sword rested right where his jugular was. Clapping sounded out and the toguro team cam walking out towards them. Along the other side the uremeshi and higurashi team walked out with wide eyes. Yusuke came forward stuttering. "you beat him!" Kagome shook her head sadly as she started to slump tiredly. A pained expression etched on her face. "it was a… loss." Kagome fell backwards, her whip disappeared and her claws released otouto. Otouto smirked as he gripped Kagome by her shoulder. His other hand was bloody… with Kagome's blood, from the wound that disappeared. "I win…" he came towards her ear and whispered secretly so no one would hear what he would have to say. "what is your wish their Miko?"   
  
Kagome sighed as she looked thoughtful. "I want you to postpone the finals until next week. I beg you." she had a worried expression on now. Otouto nodded. "you know you didn't have to beg. This is just a paid dept." he lifted Kagome up and set her up straight. Then him and his team disappeared. Kagome sighed as a sheath formed in her other hand. She sheathed her sword and held it to her side.   
  
Rei came up and nuzzled her gently. She was more prone to give off waves of purified energy at unsuspecting enemies. Kagome smiled as she hugged Rei gently. Shippou leaped into her arms. Even knowing she could purify him he didn't care because she was his Okaason. Kagome cradled shippou gently as she walked up to Sesshoumeru. "I am sorry I transformed." Sesshoumeru shook his head and gave a bark of a laugh. "it was fine to me!" Kagome smiled as Rei gave her her necklace. She put it on and it shone beautifully in the moonlight. It was the final touch to make Kagome look like a broken angel.   
  
She rolled her eyes as kuwabara and Yusuke ran over to her and took a hand each. She smirked when she grabbed their hands in return and faintly dug her nails into their palms. Like mercy it made them cringe in pain. "you two have girlfriends. So stop hitting on me!" she slapped them across the cheeks and they fell on their bums. " you horny little hentaiis!" they cringed away from her. Kagome ignored them as she climbed onto Rei. Shippou jumped into her arms. While Yukina and shizuru slid behind her. Rei jumped up and into the air as it headed towards the hotel. The girls circled the hotel before they landed. Kagome smiled as shippou ran up to her in a flurry of movements. Since he was waist high he could wrap his arms around her waist almost fully. Kagome smiled as she embraced him.   
  
She walked over to the edge with shippou in her arms. The group of girls moved over with them and they sat on the edge looking over the island. Kagome smiled as she started to sing. Shippou snuggled into her robe and arms as she did so…  
  
"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intensions were about That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head That's what you get for falling again You can never get him out of your head"  
  
Kagome pointed a claw against her finger and poked it. Efficiently drawing a pin prick of blood, she breathed on it and it purified to her innocent silver. She pointed to the moon and then started to make lines in the air. They started to circle the girls and a slight wind picked up. It swirled with the silver blood and made beautiful designs in the air.  
  
"It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love   
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer Instinct tells her to, be aware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head…"  
  
Kagome smoothed shippou's hair as he nuzzled his nose against her throat in a pup like manner. She smiled and continued to sing. Just like before. Everyone on the island can here her songs through their souls. Yukina leaned against her and relaxed greatly.   
  
"It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love   
  
Pretty girl, pretty girl Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out You can never get 'em out of your head…"  
  
Kagome watched through the corner of her eye as Sesshoumeru and the others sat behind and or to the side of her. Kagome kissed shippou's forehead in a soothing gesture and breathed in his scent of lemon sage-grass. Her streamers of blood/power increased as they wrapped around everyone leisurely. Shippou was soon breathing deeply signaling he was asleep.   
  
"It's the way That he makes you cry It's the way That he's in your mind It's the way That he makes you fall in love   
  
It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love Love."  
  
Kagome watched as everyone was asleep and groaned. That song always put them to sleep soothingly. She closed her eyes and attempted to transport everyone to their own beds…. But being the genius she was she sent couples to the same bed… unknowingly all of the wrong couples…. But that was the power of a genius I guess. (he he he)  
  
She sent Kurama with sango and kirara. ryuu with kayko. Yukina with Sesshoumeru. Yusuke with kuwabara. Kayko with Hiei. And shippou and herself together with Rei in her own bed…. In Sesshoumeru's own bed really. Where he was staying with the sponsors and toguro team. Once again unknowingly setting up the cause for complete and utter chaos tomorrow.  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of screaming in the distance. Her hair had managed to escape her ponytail so it hung free around her, then She flew upward when she heard the scream and sent Rei flying into the chair and shippou rolling off the bed. They landed with a thump and woke up grumpily. Shippou looked around and spotted Kagome. He pounced onto her and hugged her tightly. Rei jumped into Kagome's arms with shippou as they walked out of the room. Her kimono magically cleaning itself. And her de-transformed sword and sheath in her cloth obi.   
  
Kagome shrieked as ani toguro on top of otouto's shoulder appeared. She landed on the magically appearing chair on her bum. Shippou stood in front of her protectively. Kagome's eyes softened as she brought shippou to her side. "calm my pup. There are no present threats here today." shippou's tail stopped whipping around and he leaned towards her. She smiled and stood up again. The Toguro brothers eyed her as she led shippou towards the door. Rei growled as Bui walked in front of them. His armour glowing in the sunlight. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she gripped her sword tighter and pulled shippou closer. Shippou took comfort in Kagome's arms as she walked around Bui.   
  
He looked over Kagome's shoulder to see Bui's eyes narrowed at e himself. Shippou eeped and closed his eyes instantly. Kagome sensed shippou's uneasiness and held him now with both hands. Kagome jumped again as another pair of screams came from the hotel. This time from Yusuke and kuwabara as far as she could tell. She smirked when she could hear a bam and even a crash. This time coming from nearby.   
  
Speak of the devil… here came kuwabara and Yusuke. With Sesshoumeru and the gang behind them. Kagome eeped in friendly fear as she backed up near the pond. Kagome glanced behind her and her eyes widened, then back at the gang. Her eyes narrowed in silent glee and she waved a claw around her and her two little friends/ cub. It made their cloths and fur repellent to water, also would keep the water pressure where they could survive it.   
  
She instantly turned to the group and smiled languidly. She hugged shippou and Rei to her chest as she fell back wards. She fell into the water and started to swim to the bottom. Shippou took a gulp of air when ryuu joined them and smiled. Something like a giant bubble surrounded them with room to spare. Kagome looked back to the bright hole and waved a hand. A shock of water swam up to the hole and a bubble formed.   
  
the group looked at the hole in wonder. "hey where's ryuu?" was the only sound that pierced the silence. Sesshoumeru pointed into the 'pond' at the moment a nicely sized bubble floated up and popped. The wind breezed by and Kagome's voice carried in it.   
  
"catch me if you can…"   
  
Kagome smiled as she looked down again. Ryuu held one of her hands while his other held his bubble in place. Kagome smiled as she looked at the sea floor. They were probably a good 500 feet down. Ryuu's powers kept air in their lungs. Kagome smiled as they landed on the ground with a thump. The sand underneath their feet was soft and dry. (magically) she swooped down and picked a shell up. It was a beautiful green like color. Kagome gave it to shippou who instantly took to it.   
  
Kagome looked around when the water pulsed and the bubble rippled. She looked at ryuu sharply as he stiffened. She looked around in the inky darkness and backed up slowly. A giant tentacle came out and swiped at them, instantly bursting the bubble. Kagome grabbed at shippou and Rei and held them to her chest. She looked up and squinted her eyes. She then calculated her strength. She let go of the two and they floated steadily, while blinking in a confused and upside-down way. She took a hidden fan out and opened it up. Then making a wide sweep she sent a pulse up to the two and they flew up towards the pond hole entrance in a flurry of bubbles. She started to release some of her bubbles as her lungs starved for fresh air. Ryuu darted into her view and she swam towards him. He looked at her as he blocked another tentacle. A giant squid like demon was attacking them.   
  
His eyes started to sport a film of silver over his eyes as Kagome slowed down as she was hit by a spiked tentacle. It didn't hold poison though thankfully. But did cause a cloud of bloodied water to appear. She winced as her eyes unfocused. Ryuu's eyes then became a pearly white as he became like a wavering ball of blue. It swam around for a second before it started to transform. His body lengthened by a long shot. Maybe 100 feet, roughly the length of Sesshoumeru's dog form. If longer. Black scales formed over the slim figure of the dragon and his eyes held the crimson iris but a silver background. The black stripes stayed put as they now crossed from his forehead to acrossed his eyes and right under them.   
  
Black bumpy like ridges formed down the spine of his body. And blue claws adorned his muscular back and forepaws. His tail ended in a muscular tip where a razor sharp silver blade like tail became apparent.   
  
He rose and caught Kagome gently between his jaws and breathed water over her. The water revived her and brought fresh air into her lungs as it was one of his powers. (to heal) her side wound disappeared and she gripped his snout and flipped languidly to his neck where it met his shoulders. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He growled in warning to the squid as he darted forward and up, to the side of the island. (the beach) through a twisted series of small caves just big enough for ryuu to swim through. He swam quickly to get to the surface. Kagome's grip was loosening and he could tell this.   
  
Ryuu did a three-sixty and caught Kagome in his claws. Kagome started to become a burden as she started to sag near unconsciousness. He they broke through a spire of stone and swam to the surface. Where he broke the surface and threw her onto the beach. She sat up and coughed some water up and out. She brushed her outfit and they dried off magically. She growled as she saw the yu yu crew and inu crew running towards her. She ignored them as she whistled…  
  
CLIFFY! I HATE THEM SO YOU PEOPLE SHOULD SUFFER ALSO! ANY QUISTIONS I WILL ANSWER….  
  
REVIEW 


	8. the begining of the end

sigh stupid computer…

/telepathy/

_souls talking, swords, and other thing_

_Dead people talking_

-----

recap

Ryuu did a three-sixty and caught Kagome in his claws. Kagome started to become a burden as she started to sag near unconsciousness. He they broke through a spire of stone and swam to the surface. Where he broke the surface and threw her onto the beach. She sat up and coughed some water up and out. She brushed her outfit and they dried off magically. She growled as she saw the yu yu crew and inu crew running towards her. She ignored them as she whistled…

this time

Kagome whistled and instantly Rei came flying towards her. "you worthless youki…" she directed her gaze towards the squid. She gripped Rei's neck as he passed her by. And slid on instantly gripping the sword in his mouth that Sango had lent her.

She slowly watched as Rei was sliced at by poisonous stingers on the squid's tentacles. But he didn't release his grip on the squids body with his claws and teeth. He didn't even blink as black blood from the squid flowed from the wounds he inflicted, down his snout and over his eyes. The squid created a freakish like scream as it attempted to poison ryuu to death.

Kagome smirked as Rei flew her towards the two. "useless, you-" she looked down and her eyes became shadowed. Then looked back up as her natural blue Miko powers engulfed the sword, and slightly singed Rei's fur. She looked up and her eyes became a blueish tone, without no irises. She stood up as Rei nearly flew over the squid. She then jumped up and raised the sword with two hands gripping it tightly. She then screamed. "deserve to rot in hell!" she stabbed the squid with the blue glowing sword. Ryuu let go, knowing danger when he sensed it. He swam quickly towards Sesshoumeru and transformed as he flew out of the water.

All eyes turned back to Kagome…

Kagome smirked as she dug the sword even deeper into the flesh. She had luckily caught the squid youki in the eye. "you think we were easy prey?" she released a extra burst of power in Sango's sword. The squid cried out in a hideous manner. "see you in hell." she smiled in satisfaction as the squid burnt away into ashes, and left a giant cloud of inky, ashy water. Luckily again, Rei had caught her before she fell into the murky water herself. "she stood steadily on Rei's back and drew her arm that held Sango's sword over her head. She flung the sword forward in a ark as she threw her arm forward.

Targeting right next to Sango, blade first in the sand. And it sank slowly in the sand as some of the sand melted into glass, as her Miko powers still resided slightly in the sword. Efficiently burning the sand. Kagome smiled as she sank down onto Rei's warm, yet slightly singed fur. "oh Rei!" she soothingly stroked the shortened fur and it healed perfectly. "I'm so sorry!" Rei mewed in adoration as he flew over the beach. Kagome eeped as he de-transformed and they landed in the sand, Kagome on her feet with Rei in her arms. "you did that on purpose!" Rei just snuggled closer and looked up at her with the most adorable puppy eyes.

"evil I tell you… evil." he just smiled in a catty way and purred. Kagome yelped as a grown Kirara tackled her to the ground. She looked up to see a giant cat head with saber fangs closing in on her…

Kagome squealed as Kirara started licking her lovingly. "I thought-" she sputtered. "only dogs licked people!" Kirara purred as Kagome lightly rubbed her ears affectionately. "yes kirara, you know I love you." she smiled lightly as she sat up, kirara sat back next Rei.

Kagome smiled softly, she let ryuu loosely set a arm over her shoulders possessively, like a older brother would. "why is it that I seem to attract demons from far and wide?" ryuu laughed deeply as he steered her towards the hotel. But jakken appeared from no where. He handed Kagome a note.

Kagome nodded as she just… faded.

----

Kagome walked into the stadium. She looked towards the raised ground and her eyes narrowed as ani toguro appeared next to her. He smirked and trailed a icy hand down her cheek. "you are a bright girl Kagome." Kagome jerked her face away from his icy fingers. She glared at him. "what do you want." ani smirked as he gripped a hand around her neck. "a simple fight Kagome. No more-" he shifted so he was behind her. "no less."

Kagome growled. "why do you want to battle ani." Kagome winced slightly when his claws nicked her neck. "because I have something, no someone… you love." Kagome jerked out of his grasp and gasped when she spotted Shippou and her friends all laying unconscious on the ground next to the arena. "what is the meaning of this? And-" Kagome smirked. "there is no way you got my friends that quickly."

Ani barked a evil laugh as a figure materialized next to her 'friends.' he lifted up Shippou by the head and neck. He tightened his grip and Shippou cried out unconsciously. Kagome gasped. "no…. who are you?" the figure laughed as he came into the light. Kagome screamed. Naraku stood in his glory. Kagome turned to ani. "what is the meaning of this?" ani just smirked and attacked her. Kagome jumped back. "oh there's another rule." Kagome looked at him. "use your powers and one person dies." Kagome's eyes widened, then she returned his smirk, while forming her purity whip. "you wouldn't." Kagome looked at him with wise eyes. Ani giggled sadistically. "your right, I wouldn't." Kagome looked at his with triumph in her eyes. "but he would." Kagome screamed when a audible crack echoed in the air. Looking back she screamed again. Shippou was dead…

She continued to scream when Inuyasha was then killed…. His own sword sticking through his stomach. Kagome retracted her whip and faced ani. Hot tears creating trails down her face. She shuddered when ani attacked her.

Her body was thrown around like a doll….

What could she do?

Kagome screamed when ani punched her in the gut. She landed painfully and watched as Naraku walked up to Sango. "no…" Naraku laughed cruelly as he wrapped his miasma around Sango, and kikyou…. But what could she do?

Kagome cried out louder when ani stomped his foot into her lower back. Cracking was heard as he ground his foot into her spine. "you enjoy pain kagome?" Kagome cried out as not only was her physical body breaking. But her heart was already shattered.

A aura was picked up by everyone. They all turned, even Kagome who was battered beyond relief. Kagome whimpered when ani ground his foot deeper into her back. She watched as Naraku laughed louder. He raised his hand and fisted it into the air. Everyone in the line- Sesshoumeru, Sango, kikyou, Inuyasha, and Shippou screamed inhumanely as a popping noise issued from them. They grasped they're chest and gurgling came from them, blood seeped from between their lips.

Kagome's head banged on the arena as she lost all feeling in her legs. Otouto toguro's voice echoed in the silence. "what is the meaning of this brother?" his voice rose with each word. Kagome sighed when ani walked calmly towards him. She leaned on her elbows and started to edge towards the side of the arena. She looked with fear as ani turned towards her. He pulled a sphere out. He flicked it into Kagome's open wound. One directly connected to where her chest is. "just a precaution." Kagome watched as her wounds healed instantly.

Kagome blinked as her bangs (hair) grew longer to where they melded and blended into her long hair. She felt her body weakened slightly and her miko powers diminish. She stood up painfully and looked around. "what? Where is Naraku?" she spotted the bodies on the ground and screamed. Running forward she leaped off the edge, feeling a slight pain in her heels as she landed she limped to Shippou. His eyes were closed almost peacefully. She cried quietly and held Shippou close to her torso. She stifled a sob and continued to stroke Shippou's hair. Kagome's sadness turned to anger as she heard aki laughing. Her aura flared out slightly. She blinked when her aura was suppressed by a hidden barrier. She focused and attempted to raise her power to her maximum. But it was suppressed by a barrier, and this time a painful stabbing like sensation gripped her heart.

She cried out in pain and gripped at where her heart was. She looked with frightened eyes at ani. "what did you do to me?" ani continued to laugh and then he stared Kagome in the eye. "your miko powers are being suppressed. By the time the final battle on this island takes place, you will not be able to use them… permanently." Kagome shook her head in denial. "and if I do?" "then you will feel the pain of a sword being stabbed through your heart, that pain you felt just now? That was a mere sample."

Kagome took in a deep breath and straightened. Shippou in her arms. "you think that can stop me?" her voice raised and she faced Naraku's puppet. "then you are sorely mistaken!" Kagome laughed evilly as she aloud energy to gather in her hands. Spirit energy… she laughed again and dusted the puppet instantly. Ani just smirked. "you may be able to use the spirit energy, but now that you have no miko powers, the shikaan no tama will need a new guardian." Kagome smiled happily, then sadly. "I already have one in mind. And she will carry the burden for the jewel."

Kagome turned around and started to walk out of the stadium. Shippou securely in her arms. She looked down at Shippou and then again towards the sea. She reached the beach and sat down. Using her cloths she wiped the blood from his lips. "my son…" she broke down and started to sob. She hugged him to her breast. "Kagome…" looking up she spotted ryuu looking down at her. "where is lord Sesshoumeru?" Kagome smiled sadly. "same as Shippou." she looked at her son. "ryuu. I have a favor to ask." he kneeled next to her. "I have something to say first."

She looked up at ryuu. "what?" ryuu looked uncomfortable for a minute. "lord Sesshoumeru knew he was going to die. So he made a will, I was the witness." Kagome got to her knees and looked ryuu in the eye. "and?" ryuu took a deep breath. "because he had no mate, and no successor he named you heir to the throne." Kagome dropped Shippou gently to the ground and her eyes widened. "what?" he sighed. "you are the heir Kagome… you are the lady of the western lands."

Kagome started to sob again. "but…" she took a deep breath in. "what about Rin?" ryuu looked sharply at Kagome. "did you not know? She refused to be the heir. She said she didn't deserve it, and wanted you to be the heir." Kagome whimpered in anguish. She stopped and started to sob. "no!" Kagome shook her head in refusal. "lets call Rin! She'll tell you!"

Ryuu nodded and helped Kagome stand, she gained her balance slowly. "I'll call her Kagome, y-" Kagome glared at the sky. "I am weak now." ryuu shook his head. "I don't want you to feel the pain I have, when a sword pierces your chest." Kagome smiled. "thank you friend." he nodded and walked to the water, where he would be strongest. He started to chant.

"hammer of godly thunder, volt

Disciple of ever lasting ice, Celsius

Servant of mother earth, mole

And envoy from the dark abyss, shadow" (I took that from tales of symphonia)

4 different spirits appeared. By this time, once again the uremeshi team appeared. They watched as four spirits appeared. Volt, the first spirit appeared in a flash, a ball of very powerful thunder and lightning in front of ryuu. He spoke in a silent but different dialect. While Celsius appeared a crossed from him. She had pale blue skin, dark blue hair and a cocky temper. She wore a skirt with a slit up the side, and a tank top(?)

On the left side of ryuu mole appeared. He was a giant… mole? With a huge red ribbon on his head. On the right side shadow appeared. He was a entirely different species (these are from tales of symphonia, get the game and you will love it! it's the best!)

They all stared at ryuu, then switched their gazes to Kagome, who made her way slowly to ryuu, who held her up carefully. Mole was the first to comment. "Yoh! It's Kagome lady!" he did a flip like he always would. Celsius snorted slightly. "Kagome, ready for the use of us again?" Kagome smiled. "it's for the gain of the western lands Celsius." Celsius smirked. "how is old ice ball, I've always been partial to him." Kagome laughed. Volt stared at her intently. "yes volt, this shall be quick." he nodded, or would have if he had a recognizable face. Shadow stared at her and remained silent.

Kagome straightened and closed her eyes. "thy who have formed a pact with me, Kagome. I ask thy to bring someone from the spirit world and here, in living flesh, Rin!." mole flipped again. "a challenge, she will be reborn and live as long as humanly possible! Ready… one… two… three! Lets go!"

The four spirits glowed and broke up into energy. They all gathered before Kagome and ryuu. Ryuu shielded Kagome from the blast of power as it took a true form. It molded and solidified. The beads of light started to peel away from a human. She had warm brown eyes. She looked almost exactly like a Kagome from Inuyasha, but wiser and more serene. "hello Kagome." they watched as the remaining energy formed into the shape of a kimono fit for a noble, but more suitable for a miko. It was pure white with soft blue flowers along the hem. A baby blue obi held it together.

Kagome smiled as she met the eyes of Rin. "hello Rinsama." Rin smiled as she walked calmly towards Kagome. "hello Kagomesama." Kagome sadly smiled. "he died." Rin froze. "Sesshoumeru? My father?" Kagome nodded and embraced a sad Rin. Rin started to cry, her eyes shed trails of tears down her cheeks. "but… can't you bring him back with tensaiga?" Kagome blinked. "tensaiga, you have it?" Rin nodded and un strapped the sword from her obi. "Sesshoumerusama gave this to Rin when Rin went to train to be the western miko." Kagome nodded. "and?"

"and I made it." Kagome smiled and then started to cry. She fell to her knees. "I will never become a miko of any kind?" Rin kneeled. "Kagome? You are the shikaan's miko." Kagome shook her head. "not anymore, I was… tainted you could say." Rin's eyes widened in horror. "so the shikkan has no guardian?" Kagome shook her head. "that is why I called you from the world of the dead. You are the new guardian."

Kagome smiled and pulled the shikaan necklace off of her own body. She held it out. "you are the guardian Rin. You were the one all along." Rin stepped back. "but, it was in your side." Kagome smiled. "because you were not born the moment kikyou died. All along that is why the shikaan has rejected me." "it has not!"

Kagome stepped towards Rin. "Rin, it allowed me to tap into it's powers. But you must realize. Even if I don't give it to you now, It will be lost to another. For without my own gift, I will die soon. We would loose it to someone possibly corrupted. But I love and trust you." Rin looked Kagome into the eye and nodded. "then I accept. As long as you don't give up the title of heir to the lands." Kagome sighed. "as you wish."

She handed the necklace to Rin and it brightly flashed then wrapped itself around Rin's throat. A bright healthy pink returned. "see?" Rin stared awestruck. "I feel it's warmth." Kagome smiled. "I never did, it was just a cold weight." Rin started to cry as she handed tensaiga to Kagome. "keep it, I have no use." Kagome smiled and held the sword In her hand. "time to do the ritual to state you as the protector."

Kagome smiled as she kneeled. Rin kneeled a crossed her they started to chant. Rin and Kagome glowed briefly and Kagome screamed again in pain. Her top was ripped off her body, and Rin's kimono started to unravel as if it was hundreds of years old. Kagome and Rin stood up from some unnatural force and they were held up off the ground. They're breast were hidden by their hair, and would always be, while pure energy hid their lower bodies, and top of their thighs.

Kagome whimpered as her power forcibly ripped away from her body. She winced as several large tendrils of pure energy drifted out of her open mouth. It was pulled into Rin's body. Kagome's tattoo stating that she was the protector burned off as her skin would always be burned in a circular shape. Her hip where the star shaped scar was disappeared and the markings on her forehead disappeared. She screamed in agony as her body felt like it was being ripped apart.

She whimpered louder when the markings as lady of the western lands was placed on her body. She was not a youki, or hanyeu. But she was still the ruler. Blue stripes highlighted her cheek bones, wrists, ankles, and sides as a purple crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her eye shadow was a crimson color, with black eye liner.

She was slammed into a invisible force so she clammed up instantly. Blood flitted down the side of her head as a cut appeared above her head. She was then thrown towards the sea and she sank instantly. Ryuu yelled in surprise and dove after her. He broke the surface and carried her to shore. Where he reached the beach line Kagome was set down in the sand. He pulled the top of his kimono off and wrapped Kagome in it. He was bare chested and Botan stared wide eyed. He had a black tattoo of a dragon from his clan on his chest. The strongest in the known tales and region.

He walked over and stood beneath Rin. Who was gaining the markings that Kagome had. She fell into ryuu's waiting arms. She smiled as a kimono formed around her nude form. One that Kagome had on before. She stood easily enough and then frowned as she looked around. "where's Kagome?" she looked to the uremeshi team who was crowding around Kagome's prone form. "Kagome!"

She rushed forwards and kneeled next to Kagome. She touched Kagome's head and started to heal Kagome on instinct and worry for her friend. But Kagome screamed as loud as inhumanly possible as she twisted away. She gripped the cloth above her heart and blood appeared as a tiny sliver.

Ryuu growled and pushed Rin a little harshly away. "don't! she can die!" Kagome's screams turned to whimpers as she continued to twist. She breathed deeply and calmed down as she opened her eyes. "my chest…. Is this the way that a sword thrust feels?" ryuu nodded and hugged his friend to his chest. Earning a angry glare from Botan to Kagome. Kagome gasped as the pain only intensified. "where is he?" ryuu sniffed and looked at the building. "ani is gone." Kagome smiled softly as she fell asleep.

Ryuu blinked and looked at Rin,. "gomenai, Kagome has been tainted by some magic or another. Miko powers can kill her." Rin nodded and found a giant Rei towering over the two. "Rei, Kagome must sleep." Rei nodded and ryuu slipped Kagome on. She gripped his shirt. "don't leave me alone." ryuu nodded and he slipped on behind her. Rin smiled and slid on between the two. "anyone else coming?"

Botan smiled and pulled her oar out. "I am!" they all agreed and decided to go along. Kagome moaned when Rei made a un balanced take off. Rin maneuvered herself so she was sitting sideways and Kagome's head was in her lap. Ryuu smiled as he decided to run so they could go faster. He slid off and started to run below them until they reached the building hotel. Rin yelped when Kagome slid out of her grasp. And since ryuu was in the air beside them he was momentarily helpless.

Kurama blinked when Kagome went sailing in front of him. "Hiei! Grab Kagome!." Hiei snorted but caught Kagome bridal style. During the fall she had nearly lost her 'dress' so her creamy white shoulders and the top curve of her breast were visible. Hiei jumped to the rooftop and ryuu bowed gracefully as he took Kagome. Kurama chuckled as he caught the so faint almost invisible blush on Hiei's face. "what is so funny Kurama?" Kurama looked at Hiei briefly. /fox/ (telepathy) /don't worry Hiei/ "I was just thinking what would happen if Kuwabara became stronger, his ego would finally have something to be backed up with." everyone cracked up at this and even Hiei's mouth twitched.

Kagome was set into her room and they all decided to sleep in her room. The living room was bigger then theirs by far.

In the morning the door opened and Kagome stepped outside. "Kagome?" Kagome saw Kurama staring at her with worry in his eyes. "it's nothing Kurama, I'm fine." he continued to watch her as she slowly made her way to the window. She opened it silently and then sat in the window seat. Allowing fresh air to make it's way into the room. She pulled a leaf from the plant next to her and silently pulled back with her opposite hand like she would with a bow and arrow. "Kagome? that's a leaf." Kagome stared with annoyance in her eyes at yusuke. "no shit."

She focused on the leaf and then it started to materialize into a long bow and a arrow. "give something of equal value, to gain something of equal value." the room woke up to feel massive spiritual power radiating off of the arrow. Kurama stood up. "you have kitsune magic?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "nope."

They all blinked and Kagome pulled the string back until it was as taunt as it could go. She released it and it streaked through the air until it reached the ocean. Then continued on until it disappeared. In it's wake the ocean split until it was like the red sea. Well over a hundred feet on each side. _what is that mama…_Kagome shook her head and her dead sons voice disappeared. "a warning." she smiled as she stood up again, she blinked at her attire. She still wore ryuu's shirt. She looked up sheepishly. "well this won't do." she saw ryuu grinning ear to ear. "oh it works very well." Kagome rolled her eyes. "baka hentaii." he nodded and laughed. Kagome closed her eyes. She then laid her hands on her chest and a thump of power erupted from her hands. She smirked as her cloths shifted and changed. "give to get." she smiled as her attire changed into a beautiful kimono of silver, with a purple inu growling to the moon. A purple obi adorned her waist.

Kagome blinked as she felt the leaf still in her hand. She smiled as she cupped her hand. She tossed the leaf and as it landed it was a seed. "what is this magic?" Kagome buried the seed with the small plant that it came from. "alchemist." Kurama stared at her with angry eyes. "don't lie!" Kagome stared at him with wide eyes as he recovered from his outburst. "Kurama, when I gave my title and my power, they gave me back my own special talent in return. This is what I was supposed to harbor." Kurama stared at her. "don't you have spirit energy like yusuke?" Kagome snorted. "yes, but I can't put it into a spirit gun until I train myself, this alchemy uses my spirit power, run out of spirit energy defenseless." he stared at Kagome for awhile. "I understand."

Yusuke blinked. "hold on, what is this alchemist stuff?" Kagome laughed. "alchemist is based on science. To study something and make it into something else. It must have the same base, in example, you can change a leaf or a branch into a bow and arrow because they are made of wood, you can add or take away shape and size. But you can't change silver into wood. They don't have the same compound. You can change lead into gold." yusuke stared at her. "only you can do this?" Kagome shook her head. "so can Rin, kikyou could. We have trained to be mikos so we were taught this. Miroku could do this. But he also died. Kitsune are masters at it. And like them I can only work with the elements. And basic transformations at that. Like grass into bread or wine into water."

Yusuke nodded. "then I could to?" Kagome nodded as she walked towards him. "me and Rin could teach you." he nodded in interest. "after the tournament that is." he nodded again. Rin laughed with the girls. "lets see how long the excitement lasts." they nodded and chuckled/ giggled.

Kagome yawned as she slumped on the couch. "but like you yusuke, use it to much and it drains you… my talent can even go away." she sadly smiled again. "and so I can't raise the dead… or anything like that. Without loosing several limbs or even my life." she giggled happily. "but the only major thing I can do is create weapons with no souls." she sniffed and heard tensaiga pulse at her side. "hmm?"

_show them an example with me, I sense disbelief_ Kagome nodded and drew tensaiga. She raised it and held it with both hands. "give and get." the watched as the sword transformed into a glaive. A black handle and steel blade. Tensaiga was written on the handle. Rin admired the glaive. "is tensaiga still workable?" Kagome nodded and slashed the plant on the table. A blue streak washed over the plant from tensaiga's slash and the flower grew larger and then bloomed. Kagome looked at the glaive intently.

_change me back! _Kagome rolled her eyes and looked again at the glaive. "okay." Kagome concentrated and the sword formed again. "tensaiga… what were you going to do to me? Heal me?" tensaiga pulsed again and Kagome scowled. She sheathed the sword and continued to scowl. "fine fine, gomenai." Kagome looked up and blushed. Everyone was staring at her. She walked into the bedroom, with the door open and sat on the bed.

Tensaiga pulsed again. "I said sorry, stubborn sword!" the tensaiga pulled a visible aura of mocking in it. "stop laughing!" the aura grew until even Kaeko noticed it. Kagome huffed and set the sheathed sword in the table. "now I know why Sesshoumeru disliked using you. You have a wilder temper then tetsiagua does!" tensaiga grew a annoyed aura. "I'm only stating a fact! No need to get huffy!" the tensaiga pulsed again and again, until the window opened wider and tetsiagua flew into the window. "you didn't have to call your brother." the two swords pulsed and their auras suddenly disappeared. "hello?"

Kagome reached out and yelped when tensaiga and tetsiagua shocked her. "ow! Okay okay!" she touched them again. "I'm sorry!" the shocking stopped and Kagome gripped the swords. "stubborn." she strapped them to her obi. "why was inutaisho so intent on making you two?" they smirked in their soul.

Kagome smiled as she patted the swords lovingly. "a tribute two the brothers." Kagome yawned again as she had used some of her energy for the alchemist tricks she did. Many minutes later of zoning out Kagome smiled and stood up. She changed her outfit again. She was sad that she couldn't speak to the spirit of the clothes again. "I choose…" Kagome smiled when her outfit changed. she had on a pair of black loose pants that were tight and low on her hips, and a blood red tank top. In bold black letters 'I love short people' were scrawled a crossed her breasts.

Kagome made her way out to the living room, she went to the corner and pulled her pack out the pile. She dug through her own and pulled a mp3 player out. "I need to take a walk to sort things out." Kagome watched as Rei jumped out the window and a larger Rei stood waiting for Kagome.

Kagome smiled and pulled her plain black hair into a messy bun. Tendrils made their way out of the bun and then drifted and framed her face nicely. She smiled and slipped out the window. Rin was already sitting there with ryuu. "how the…" Kagome blinked and looked in the room, it was empty. "am I that dense?" Rin nodded happily. "can we pick flowers?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. "sorry, but this is important if I think some things through." Rin smiled and closed her eyes. Her kimono's decorations became different. It turned into baby blue with white blossoms on it.

Kagome watched as Rin disappeared. "well my lady, shall I go also?" Kagome giggled. "Kagome." he nodded "as you wish." Kagome rolled her eyes. "cut this lady crap, your still the youki that I trust as a dear friend. And besides that. You're the captain of 'our' army. You must listen to me." ryuu smirked almost evilly and helped Kagome to sit in front of him. Kagome sighed and curled up in ryuu's arms. "I don't want to do this." she patted Rei's side and Rei shot off. "Kagome, because you have lost much strength. We must train." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"are you suggesting something?" ryuu raised his eyebrow. "maybe, my lady." Kagome growled and shoved ryuu off of Rei. "you ryuu no baka!" ryuu smirked and landed on his feet. Kagome yelped in surprise when he launched himself into the air and tackled her in the gut. Ryuu held Kagome in his arms and landed on his feet. "Rei! Get toujjikan and bring it here." Rei disappeared and Kagome clapped her hands together. She ducked and slammed them to the ground. A small volt of lightning formed and she drew a sword out of the ground, a plain sword. She did this again and they both held them in their hands.

Kagome shifted and made the sword lighter and easier to handle. She sneered at ryuu as he made her change his many times, always saying it was to light. She finally made it so that it was a hundred pounds and made ryuu take it. "to bad ryuu!" ryuu smirked and charged at her. He was easier to train with the Sesshoumeru that was for sure. But a lot more painful then what she expected. She was sliced and diced easily. "ow! Ryuu, that hurts!" ryuu smirked and charged again. "if you get weak then Sesshoumeru will haunt me for eternity! And that's a damn long time!" Kagome blocked and started to run away. "where are you going Kagome?"

Kagome turned and met ryuu's attack head on. "ryuu, we have been at this for three fucking hours! And my arms are as stiff as sticks." ryuu smiled "we are not done yet!" Kagome smirked as she narrowed her eyes. She started to whimper softly. "to give is to get…" ryuu's sword melted into sand as it started to sink into her chest, where her heart was. So the metal turned into sand and some of it fell down her shirt. And ryuu's hand ended up 'accidentally' grabbing her left breast as her heart were right above it.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the smirking ryuu. Her scream could be heard all around the island. "hentaii! You did that on purpose!" he shrugged. Kagome slapped ryuu and he landed on his back. "you are stronger when you are mad, but don't let it take you over." Kagome nodded as she lifted the bottom of her shirt. So her toned belly was seen clearly. She then lifted the shirt that covered her breast, so there was air between her shirt and her boobs, they were still covered nearly fully, but the top curves and the bottom were seen. She smiled and started to thump the sand off of her boobs and her shirt. "damn it ryuu, now I will be un comfortable." ryuu smirked and then chuckled when he heard a inhuman growl. He lifted his nose and smelled the wind, on it he smelled sandalwood and pure power. He turned and smelled something intoxicating… 'Botan and Hiei, interesting.'

He turned to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. Then nuzzling his nose into his throat for the sign of respect to his superiors, aka Kagome. Then whispered into her ear so no 'special people' would hear. "we have Hiei and Botan in the surrounding area, want to go for a 'sensual' walk my lady?" she smirked and hugged ryuu around the waist. "my friend. What shall we do first?" he growled almost possessively and then nipped her shoulder. He whimpered every time he did that, telling Kagome Hiei's and Botan's reaction. "they are seething my lady."

Kagome smiled when she led ryuu to the beach. "lets train my pet." ryuu cackled with laughter and stepped back. Kagome smirked and with her alchemist gift pulled two more swords from the ground. These better then earlier. "sand has more iron in it." ryuu nodded and started to rush towards her. Kagome rolled her eyes and dodged, her outfit changed to a more suitable one. White shorts with a blue tank top. "you ruin this or try anything…. I will kill you!" he smirked again and flipped over Kagome, thrusting his sword towards her back. She turned and parried the blow.

"this is sand ryuu, it isn't wet." he smirked and focused for a mere second. "damn it ryuu, don't!" he shrugged and they continued to trade blows. Kagome faltered when the water rose and washed around her feet. Ryuu caught her on her shoulder and she sunk to her knees and dropped her sword. "Kagome?" her eyes were shadowed and tears leaked down her face. "my friend?" Kagome curled up in the fetal position. "Sesshoumeru would have been able to block that attack."

Ryuu kneeled and started to rub Kagome's back. "shush my friend. You are a great person, and will be a great lady." Kagome shook her head and started to sob. "Kagome look at me." Kagome rolled her neck and stared at him through foggy eyes. "gomenai ryuu. I can't due this… I let innocent people get killed!"

Ryuu gripped Kagome by the shoulders and shook her. "Kagome!" he barked, his eyes silver. "there will ALWAYS be casualties in fighting. Sometimes Kagome…" Kagome gripped his sleeve. "what?" "you are one of the most kind people in the world. But sometimes that kindness gets you into it so deep that you can't get out."

Kagome growled and ripped her shoulders away from ryuu's grip. She stood up. "if I'm not kind and there for people who are in need of it. Then who will, You? I am there because it is the way I show my love for things." Kagome clapped her hands and the swords disappeared. "I guess the truths out now. Youki don't have love, they don't even have feelings."

Kagome started to walk away. Then called for Rei. Rei swooped down and Kagome slid on. Ryuu blinked and looked down. "are you that depressed Kagome? Do you speak the truth?"

-Hiei stared at the spot where Kagome was. He was rooted to the spot. His demon eye opened beneath the head band, it was tinged a slight red. It was angry with what Kagome had said. _Hiei! Prove that wench wrong! She stated a challenge. _Hiei snorted. _/but we don't have feelings/ _his demonic eye narrowed. _then I will! _Hiei's eyes widened and he shook his head mentally. "she will figure it out, give her time." he shut the link from his jagan eye.

But he jumped into the tree nearest and decided to follow Kagome. 'just for protection.' a snort echoed in his mind. -

Kagome growled as she sliced a tree in half with her fist. "at least I can do _that_." she turned to Rei and saw a very saddened Rei. "oh Rei." Kagome walked over and hugged Rei around her thickly furred neck. "I know you can love. I have seen you prove it." Rei gave a comfort growl. "thank you." Kagome eyed the sword at their feet. "damn sword." she sighed and attentively lifted it up. She unsheathed it and winced. The evil aura flared up and wrapped around her arm. /_only the ruler of the western lands can rule this one/_ Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am the next ruler." /_prove it/ _Kagome nodded and brought the handle to her forehead, and rested it on the crescent moon tattoo. _/very well, I will abide by you and the ones you choose lady Kagome/ _

Kagome smiled happily when the jyaki surrounding her arm lowered back to the sword and then lowered to a bearable amount. "thank you." Kagome smiled as she sheathed toujjikan. "Sesshoumeru was killed." Kagome sighed as she set toujjikan next to her and rested her head on Rei's fuzzy stomach. She started to stroke the three swords that sat side by side on the ground next to her.

"what can I do with a sword of healing, a sword of the wind scar and a sword of evil." she stretched and started to brood. "hmmm. A healing sword is useless-" tensaiga pulsed almost angrily. "_unless_ the said person has a reason or need for it." she patted tensaiga reassuringly. "your not useless tensaiga, at least I don't think so." Kagome unsheathed tensaiga and laid it down on the ground. She turned and studied tetsiagua. "a sword of power. One many wants, and I got it of all people." she unsheathed this one too. Then Kagome turned to toujjikan and unsheathed this one.

Pulling it up she studied the glint the sun made on the double sided blade. "my god. They must have truly loved me." Kagome smiled softly as she stood up. She started to wave it slightly side to side so it's song was heard. It was a hauntingly evil song.

Kagome yawned as she set the sword down. "toujjikan, do not hold a grudge." toujjikan pulsed a angry red color. Kagome shivered. "I didn't think Sesshoumeru was telling the truth. You can really feel toujjikan's blood lust." smiling Kagome sheathed toujjikan again. She stood up and stretched as she started walking towards the hotel again.

She giggled when Rei pranced behind her. Running Kagome vaulted into the air. Rei caught her in mid air and they started towards the hotel. She slowed down and watched as ryuu came flying towards her. She smiled and scooted up. Ryuu landed behind her and instantly crushed her to him. "Kagome, I am so sorry my sister, I didn't mean what I said earlier." Kagome patted ryuu on the shoulder. "you meant it and you know it. But I still forgive you." Ryuu buried his face into Kagome's back and the two started towards the hotel. "we need to talk with the uremeshi group Kagome." Kagome nodded slowly and they entered by the window.

Yusuke jumped up when he saw Kagome. "your on our team Kagome." Kagome blinked. "because genkai is gone?" Yusuke nodded as he stepped forward. "the toguro teams new mate is a guy named Naraku." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "what else?" Yusuke winced at Kagome's upset voice, "younger toguro wants to fight with you." Kagome's frown turned to a wicked grin. "he has kept his promise." Yusuke patted Kagome's shoulder. "what promise?"

Kagome giggled. "Yusuke. Me and toguro have a problem to work out." Yusuke shrugged. "we go to the stadium tomorrow morning." Kagome nodded as she sat down….

------

OMG I UPDATE!

THE FINAL BATTLE IS COMING UP. THEN COMES THE SEQUEL….

I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!


	9. the end

If you don't want spoilers for later episodes of Inuyasha, do not read.….

Do not own Inuyasha. I own Ryu, and rei.

--------------------

Kagome gasped for breath as she was ran into the hospital. Sesshoumeru hugged her as close as he could. As Kagome was pulled onto a gurney she cried out again. The doctor looked Kagome up and down then at the three men next to her. He studied each of them. "which is the father?" Sesshoumeru shook his head and held Kagome's hand. "she is a orphan." the doctor nodded and then looked at the other two. "we need to set her on medication. Cast this hand and then wrap her chest. From these wounds. It looks like she was in a accident." Ryu blinked. "yes… it was. Help her." the doctor nodded and whisked Kagome away….

Kagome moaned as she woke up. The doctor who was hovering nearby nodded with approval. "you have been asleep for several days. You are free to leave once we give you a prescription." Kagome sat up and winced as her healing ribs protested. "for what?" the doctor tapped her right where her heart was. "this medication has stopped whatever that was killing you." Kagome smiled as she looked at her arm. It was in a cast. "so when can I go to school?" the doctor studied Kagome's charts. "with a week of rest you can go to school. But no physical strain!"

Kagome smiled as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. The door opened Kagome looked up. Ryu, Sesshoumeru and her aunt walked in. her aunt ran over and hugged Kagome tightly. Then loosened her grip when she heard Kagome's cry of pain. Her aunt Atsuko bent down on her knees in front of Kagome. "I am so sorry." Kagome cocked her head and blinked. "it was never your fault for your mothers death, and…"

"I love you and always will." Kagome smiled and hugged her aunt. "lets get out of here. Atsuka brought your cloths." Kagome nodded and took the small bag. Everyone left the room so Kagome could change.

She shifted and opened the bag. 2 beautiful eyes stared up at her. "Rei!" Rei mewed and jumped onto the bed, allowing Kagome to change. She smiled and changed into pants and a sweatshirt. As soon as she called for her aunt they all came in. the doctor came in also. He handed her a bag with her prescription and a wheelchair was brought in.

Kagome had to have Sesshoumeru switch her to the chair. They all started out with Kagome just petting Rei's head. When they got outside Kagome was settled into the car. They all left with Kagome leaning against Ryu.

They arrived at a rather large house for Tokyo. (lets pretend this is what Yusuke's town is called. I have no recollection of the true name the suburban side of town.) Kagome smiled when Ryu lifted Kagome up and carried her inside. As soon as she was inside Kagome was settled on a couch. She curled up slightly, aloud Sesshoumeru and Ryu to sit on the couch with her. As soon as she got to sleep Kagome was woken up with a feeling of her heart beating painfully with a vengeance. She cried out softly and instantly she felt someone's hand lifting her head up. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumeru kneeling next to the couch.

He slipped a pill into her mouth and then made her sip a glass of water. "Kagome. Your aunt has signed us up for school .you are to start next Monday." kagome smiled softly and drifted to sleep…. She rested, ate and took showers for the next week just to recuperate. Along this time her ribs have healed enough so that she could stand and walk. When Monday came rolling by Kagome pulled her school uniform on she sneered as they were turned into her own last years uniform. Just to mid thigh. But it was blue for their school.. As soon as she tied her hair into a braid she had Ryu and Sesshoumeru get ready themselves.

They all met up outside and started walking to school. Sesshoumeru's markings and both Ryu and his trademark demon features were put under a illusionary spell. Since Ryu wouldn't hide his facial tattoos Kagome was happy. He smirked as he flicked his hair back. Kagome eyed the hair. "why is it so icy blue? (think of ice. A blue tint that you can see) Ryu rolled his eyes. "the warmer the weather is. The lighter my hair is. After all I AM a ice dragon." Kagome smiled and sifted her hands through his water like hair. Kagome looked him in the eye. "your dragon eyes are gone." Ryu nodded as he stared down at her. His eyes were that of a humans and not of a snakes. The background was natural white but his irises were such a light blue they looked silver.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumeru. "your eyes are the same sexy gold. Your hair is still silver and yet without your markings you look strange." she eyed the two. "aw man. Your tails are gone." they smirked then chuckled. "lets go."

He still had the black eye shadow and twin stripes down his hairline to his eyebrows. Kagome walked in between Sesshoumeru and Ryu, her shoulders sagging. Sesshoumeru smirked and carried Kagome's backpack along with his own.

They started to walk to school with Kagome's arm hooked with Ryu's. As they went she started to breath kind of heavily, Kagome's yawn that came out was as big it was near jaw cracking. Then cracked her back slowly. Sesshoumeru rolled his eyes when he heard familiar screaming. Kagome giggled as she started to jog ahead. The two demons along with her. Kagome laughed when she saw Yusuke's groping keiko. She waved her hand and yelled to grab his attention.

Yusuke turned and his eyes danced. He ran towards her and caught her in a near bone crushing hug. But with a glare from both Ryu and Sesshoumeru he was gentle. "when did you get here? And why are you wearing our school uniforms?" Kagome shrugged. "I have been staying with your mom, you just haven't been home. And I get to go to your school." Yusuke smirked cockily. "you missed me that much?" Kagome rolled her eyes and showed him her cast.

"what I miss is two working arms." Yusuke laughed and turned around. Kagome smirked evilly and with a whoop she jumped onto his back. With practiced ease Yusuke hooked his hand under her thighs and held her steady. Her skirt rose, but it covered her ass and upper thighs. She didn't show anything. "that hurt there Kagome?" Kagome shrugged. "could be worst." Yusuke laughed and started walking with Sesshoumeru and Ryu. Keiko had run a head to be with her other friends.

They made their way to school with little interruption. Kagome sighed when Yusuke set her on her own feet. She looked over his shoulder. "this isn't school." Yusuke rolled his eyes and pointed to the alley way to the right of them. "we have company." Kagome blinked and watched as several guys from a rival school walked out of the shadows. She gave a side glance at Yusuke.

He looked annoyed. "well… well what do we have here? A girl…. A hot girl." Kagome cocked her head as she saw Yusuke's eyes narrow. She stepped forward and turned to her friends. "can I?" Yusuke eyed his cousin and then smirked. Sesshoumeru and Ryu merely rolled their eyes. "hurry up."

Kagome giggled and turned to the gang leader. With a exaggeratedly slow walk she sidled up to the guy. She aloud him to wrap his arm around her wait with a ton of possessiveness. Kagome giggled like a very happy innocent girl would. He smirked and started to lower his mouth to hers.

Kagome grinned as at the last second she raised her good arm and wrapped it around his neck. With a large step back Kagome kept her hand around his throat. She giggled again and brought her knee up into his lower gut. Hard enough for him to fall to his knees. Kagome stepped back and narrowed her eyes at the prone figure. Well aware of the wince Yusuke made as he rubbed his own belly.

Kagome flicked her braid over her shoulder and cocked her head. "I don't know where your filthy mouth has been." Kagome turned and linked her arm with Ryu's own. He shrugged and they started walking again. Yusuke continued to stare at Kagome. "for a cripple you sure know how to induce fear." Kagome huffed. "want me to show you what else I can do?" Yusuke quickly shook his head. Nearly there Kagome screamed when her bag shivered. Ryu and Sesshoumeru winced then glared at Kagome. She blushed and pulled a twitching Rei.

She looked at Yusuke. "mind if you call Hiei?" Yusuke stared at her with curiosity as he yelled for Hiei. Kagome shook her head. "lazy bum." he nodded and they watched as Hiei ran towards them with a blank expression. "hm?" Kagome walked towards Hiei and held Rei out. "Hiei can you do a favor?" Hiei stared at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "take Rei with you when you go out on killing sprees or runs!" Hiei crossed his arms and snorted. "he can keep up. But with me in this condition I can't run with Rei." Hiei snorted. "if he doesn't keep up then you can bring him back." Kagome's voice held a whining hint. Hiei sighed as he nodded.

Kagome smiled broadly and Rei jumped into the ground and stood beside Hiei. "come by anytime." he stared at kagome and then turned. He disappeared with Rei right beside him. Kagome smiled as she turned to her friends. "well? Lets get to school." they all laughed and nodded.

Kagome yawned as she pulled Yusuke into their first hour. As soon as they sat down Mr. Akashi the rat toothed teacher walked in. "well kids, we're studying about the goddess that was named kaguya. And her tales. Now can anyone tell me it?" Kagome raised her hand and was called on. The only one to raise their hand.

Kagome stood up and stared at Mr. Akashi in the eye. "she was a beautiful hime. A moon angel they called her. She had many suitors and sent them on impossible tasks. One day she returned to the moon… just disappeared forever." she didn't tell the full story only the highlights.

Kagome breathed in and out peacefully. "good… what were the 5 tasks that she sent her suitors on?" Kagome tapped her chin with a fingernail. "the cup of Buddhist. The jeweled branch of horai (sp?). The jewel of the dragons neck, the robe of the fire rat, and the swallows cowries shell." Mr. Akashi narrowed his eyes at kagome. "quit that snotty attitude." Kagome blinked and her own eyes narrowed. "excuse me?" Mr. Akashi sneered. "that one." Kagome picked her bag up and she walked towards the door. She turned right in the doorway and glanced coolly at him. "at least I don't look like a rat." Yusuke hooted as laughter erupted from himself.

Mr. Akashi glared at Yusuke. Yusuke waved his hand and stood up. "yes I know. I have to go into the hall." he jogged out and met up with a smirking kagome. "you laugh really loudly." Yusuke nodded and the two went up the stairs that led to the rooftop. They both sat down. Yusuke sat with Kagome's head on his shoulder. "so what's your next hour Kagome?" Kagome pulled her schedule out and studied it.

"it was gym. But because I had my 'accident' I get to go rest and sleep in any classroom I choose. But I think the rooftop is my place to be." Yusuke sighed "can you make the stairs?" Kagome shrugged. "I'll find a way." Yusuke laid a arm a crossed his cousins shoulder. "why is your aura nearly diminished?" Kagome blinked and wrapped her good arm around her drawn up knees. Her broken arm in a cast resting in her lap. Her bag resting between her feet and her but. It kept anyone from looking up her skirt.

"well I have no spirit energy right now. And because I transformed my energy into a attack, but I needed special energy to do so. that's where my alchemy came in. I had to transform spirit energy into pure energy so that is why I am spitting blood up. Right now Yusuke-" she looked over at Yusuke as he was processing this information. "my alchemy is trying to recharge itself. If I try anything major right now I will die."

Yusuke frowned and his jaw tightened. "you won't. I won't allow it." Kagome smiled and with a careful movement pulled her art notebook out. "do not worry cousin." Yusuke looked at Kagome as she opened the book to a blank page. With a blank page she started to draw. Yusuke's eyes widened as almost inhumanly fast she drew him with his spirit gun pointing towards them. Behind him she drew Hiei, kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei on a side profile.

With a smile she detailed the picture until it looked like the men would jump out of the page if they could. Kagome leaned back and rested her head on the cool cement wall. "Kagome. What's wrong?" Kagome shook her head slightly and then slid her head so it rested on his lap. (not perverted!) "nai, Yusuke?" Yusuke looked at Kagome as she closed her eyes. "have you ever heard of the sword of ying and yang?" Yusuke blinked. Kagome sighed- why let Yusuke worry if she could just distract him? "there once was a evil sword crafter… kaijanbou. He created many swords. Sesshoumeru's toujjikan… another ying yang sword… or they were better known as the sword of earth, and the sword of heaven- aka the sword of the sky. These two made a awesome force as they were made of 220 evil demons." she knew Yusuke had forgotten about his question. So she continued.

"but many do not know. He created another set of ying and yang. One of fire and ice. The combination of these swords had a killer after affect. The wielder had to be a human. Or they would be possessed. But what has to be even stranger… the spirit world rulers… enma and Koenma. They would classify this as a lost art. Ryu and people of his tribe… and the fire dragon clan know where the swords are."

The door opened right after she said the words and Ryu appeared. His face was cracked into a lethal smile. "did I hear about a adventure for later day?" Kagome burst out and laughed. "hai, demon world here we come." Kagome blinked when she heard a excited mew. Looking around she blinked. Sitting up and then peering around the corner she came nose to nose with Rei. "you miss the slaying?" Rei mewed. They all laughed and decided to finish school. Rei in Kagome's bag.

-----about a hour after school----

Kagome smiled as she changed her cloths. She looked at herself in the mirror in her new room and smiled. She wore a suit similar to Sango's. but it had a purple lining with silver buckles. Her armor was blue. She looked down at her cast and winced. "Sesshoumeru!" Sesshoumeru walked into her room and watched as she pointed to her cast. "please Sesshoumeru!" Sesshoumeru nodded. "let's go onto the roof." Kagome nodded as she led him to her tiny balcony, with a ladder to the roof. She sat down happily next to Sesshoumeru and got ready.

He rolled her suit sleeve up carefully and with a flick of his wrist the cast shattered and dusted. She winced as she saw the several clean slashes that showed where her arm was broken. Clean cuts. Sesshoumeru looked at Kagome and re-opened the slits again. Blood welled up. "ready?" with Kagome's free hand she gripped his tail, fur not the bone.

"hai. Please hurry." Sesshoumeru used his one clawed hand to flick a nerve. Instantly her arm went numb. With a certain pressure to a pressure point blood slowed it's flowing. She looked at him as he now moved the two fingers he used with his poison whip over a slit. "now!" Kagome's voice faltered as Sesshoumeru instantly leaked his least harmful poison into the slit. Kagome bit her lip as tears clouded her vision.

Sesshoumeru watched as a poisonous green fume leaked out of the slit. Her arm's broken bones were being melded together so they were perfect again. Kagome coughed and she buried her face into his tail. He did this several times and then moved to the other slits. Doing this until her bones were perfectly aligned and melded together again. Sesshoumeru leaned down and licked away any left over poisons or blood that had escaped her arm. The slits healed over and only tiny faint scars were left.

Kagome removed her face from Sesshoumeru's tail when he started to stroke her hair. She smiled and removed her teeth from her bottom lip. Sesshoumeru leaned over and licked the blood off of her chin. He didn't do it like a mate… or even a near couple. It was like what a dog did with it's sister. Cleaned their muzzles after a feast of meat and blood. (not sick, or perverted. It's just means Kagome was part of his family)

Kagome smiled as she stood up. Sesshoumeru also stood as she removed a earring. With a giggle she closed her eyes. "let's test out my newly fixed arm." Kagome opened her eyes and she gripped Sesshoumeru's hand. Standing near a wall she tapped his finger. On cue he produced poison so that Kagome could create a alchemy sign. She felt Sesshoumeru hug her from behind as she placed both hands on the symbols edge.

With a burst of power she held the earring to the circle. It glowed and instantly the earring melted into the wall. With a obvious strain she pulled out a weapon. It was a glaive. Or a scythe. A beautifully crafted black light metal pole that had a blade sticking out of one end. She smiled as she shifted the glaive. It looked like the sword jakotsu used.

Kagome smiled as she gripped the weapon with both hands. "who's soul shall we borrow?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumeru. "any ideas?" Sesshoumeru closed his eyes a pulse as wild as any rampaging rouge like demon. Kagome shielded her eyes as instantly when her scythe's blade glowed. She opened them when she felt a windy aura coming from the sword. She panted from her own exertion but smiled. "kanna? Why her?"

Sesshoumeru studied his own work and then with his poison in scripted a spell. "because she is a void. A devastating void. She can also let up transport with the exchange of energy." Kagome nodded. She let out a pulse that barely was felt by even Sesshoumeru. It wouldn't harm her in any way. The glaive shortened so it was shaped more life a sword. The handle the length of three hands.

Gripping the sword tightly Kagome swung in and instantly the saddest song to any one with a soul was affected by it. She smiled and loosely held the sword. Rei mewed as he climbed up the stairs, everyone behind him. He transformed and stood patiently by her. Giggling kagome gripped Ryu's hand. "we need a portal. I have one but I need the location and your strength." Ryu nodded and the two held the sword, Ryu's hand over hers.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes. The two raised the sword and brought it down with sweep. A rip it looked like erupted and icy wind blew into their faces. They all walked through and Kagome instantly smiled at her choice of clothing. She had on a thick warm kimono on over her outfit. She still winced when the icy wind whipped at her bruised face.

Rei ruffled his fur and stood right beside Kagome, from where the wind was coming from. Kagome smiled as the wind went down to almost zero. She didn't fall into a snow bank as they passed over them. But Yusuke and kuwabara did. She giggled and stopped right in front of them. She turned to Rei and patted his neck. He growled like breathed and used one of his tails to lift up both Yusuke and kuwabara at the same time, setting them on his back he made them stay.

Kagome walked slightly forward and looked around the frozen desert. She cupped her mouth and started to yell. "pyre, where are you! Shin! where are you!" Ryu walked towards her and stood in front of her. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. They were the snake irises he had naturally. They made his look uncontrollable. He closed them again and a feral pulse came from his being. Kagome stepped forward again with Rei right behind her.

Ryu did this several times until another pulse was felt. It had a flaming feel to it. Kagome smiled and as Ryu stopped his own pulses, but kept his eyes snake like. Kagome laughed as a snow cloud trailed after a figure heading their way. "Shin! Come on! Where is my Pyre?" the snow stopped it's flying and they saw a figure standing right in front of them. Kagome giggled and launched herself into his arms. The man smirked and his eyes flashed in the winter light. Almost everyone stepped back when they saw that the snake like irises were a black. While what was supposed to be white was really blood red.

He looked down at Kagome and set her on her feet. She smiled happily up at him. He stepped back as Kagome lightly pushed him so she could look to see if he was any different.

His bloody hair went down to his thighs, it shimmered from blood red to orange to golden as he moved- it fascinated anyone who looked at it for no ends, for it was like a never ending fire. It was layered so it looked even more like a fire, uneven bangs covered half his face giving his the most feral looks. From his jaw line to above his perfect eyebrows he had black stripes that made him have a heated, feral look. He had a tan like complexion. Most likely from the heat in his own body temperature, his cloths were also black, but he wore no shirt. He didn't need to with his own fire burning in his body. So everyone could see the burning dragon tattooed onto his chest. His body was tall and lithe, in fact- he had the exact same height as Ryu. His claws were golden with tiny red flames on them. He had pairs of black stripes on his tapered waist, ankles, wrist and shoulders.

Kagome laughed when she saw the flickering tail behind him. It would be- if she felt it. Warm with a dry feeling. Bloody red with longer then Ryu's spiky, not hard fringes on it's bone on top. It was longer and thinner then Ryu's but just as strong. Kagome smiled at Ryu and then Shin. "you haven't visited me!" Shin nodded and smirked slightly. To many that would scare the shit right out of them but Kagome merely hugged his again. Shin hugged Kagome back tightly.

Shin looked easily over Kagome's head and right at Ryu. "taking care of our Kagome have you cousin?" Ryu looked Shin in the eye and nodded. "she has been better though." Kagome smiled as she felt the heat radiating off of Shin. "where is my Pyre?" Shin couldn't roll his eyes, so he just shrugged. "he'll be back soon. He had been hunting for the clan."

Kagome smiled again as she continued to hug Shin. "may we see your leader?" Shin nodded and turned around. Kagome was pulled onto his back for a piggy back ride. "we should hurry." Ryu nodded and everyone started running quickly towards where Shin came from. Kagome giggled and nuzzled her face to the back of his neck. He smelled of cedar and some oddly like a fire. Shin shuddered slightly and tightened his grip. "hey Kagome! That's a dragon's weakness! Will you lighten up?"

Kagome sighed and burrowed her face into his shoulder as he ran faster. The air around them shimmered with heat. Kagome took her hair and tucked it into her kimono. That was hot as it got. But Shin started to bend over. At a perfect speed he jumped into the air and a tornado of pure fire wrapped around the two. They stayed in the tornado but they went higher in the air.

Kagome sat up straighter. "there is a youki nearby!" Shin let his senses free and instantly felt the energy. "a clan of ice bear youki." Kagome nodded and gripped at Shin's shoulders. "let's kill them!" Shin nodded and he literally jumped up and out of the tornado. They stood in the sky until the group of bear youki appeared. Kagome smiled as Rei dropped Yusuke and kuwabara so she could jump on.

Kagome unsheathed kanna's sword and held it with her one once broken hand. "kanna!" the sword glowed and turned into one of the most disturbing images ever found. The sword glowed white… but somehow black. It was both. Kagome stood on Rei's back as Rei flew down over to the youki. Kagome closed her eyes and jumped. The youki went after her but she vanished.

Kagome stood behind them with kanna pointing to one of the youki. With a smirk Kagome swung the sword towards the closest youki. The eerie song started as the youki disintegrated on contact. Kagome closest song and started to weave through all the youki. She went through them using kanna's teleportation. She went through the air on one and sliced that one in half. She continued to do this until she came to the last one, the leader.

Kanna now held the sword in both hands and panted slightly as she shut her eyes tightly. "kanna…" her soft voice was lost underneath kanna's song. "this is the only way you can tell us your sorrow?" Kagome disappeared and went farther back when the youki took in a deep breath. She raised her sword and watched as the youki released a strong breath of energy. Everyone stared at her and Yusuke ran forward.

Kagome didn't even slide backwards a foot as the energy was sucked into the sword. Kanna's song quieted and her voice rang through everyone's ears. "don't bother us… weakling." Kagome smiled as the last of the energy was absorbed into the sword. She raised the sword and jumped up. As she came down Kagome sliced the sword towards the youki. Instantly his own power flew out of the sword with tenfold the strength. The youki was killed instantly.

Kagome landed on the ground and held the sword's handle- blade pointing to the ground, against her collarbones. "let me wield you, please." kanna thrummed and then the blade shifted. Another spell was inscribed into the blade. _no tonum, de Kagome._ Kagome smiled softly as she stroked the spell. "one wielder. Only Kagome." she sheathed the sword and this time she started running by herself.

Everyone shifted and followed Kagome closely. She disappeared randomly only to appear second later a little further a head. Everyone soon figured out why she did this. She was dodging snow banks and things that would slow her down.

Kagome slowed down when it started to get colder. "Shin… what is going on here?" Shin shook his head and started running faster. They arrived at a village. Even in the snow… inside the village it was at least 80 degrees. Kagome frowned as she pulled her thick kimono off. She bundled it up and carried it under her arm. Kagome giggled as Rei mewed happily. She looked at where Rei was looking and jumped happily. "Pyre!" Pyre mewed along with Rei and they both jumped into Kagome's arms.

Pyre was a hell cat… more like a hells dog. he had the reddest fur every seen. Not a eye sore red, a red that made it look like someone spilled blood on her coat and it was permeate. She had silver eyes that glowed with her inner fire. Her paws were draped in black. Kagome giggled as she looked at Pyre. "how are you?" Pyre nuzzled Kagome happily.

Kagome rolled her eyes when Shin 'accidentally' touched her butt. "Shin. We need to see kain." Shin nodded as he led the group to the center of the village. It seemed to get even hotter as they made they're way. As soon as they reached a mansion style home Shin left them and disappeared. Kagome yawned as she started to feel drowsy. "damn it, Ryu. Mind cooling it down slightly?" Ryu nodded and blinked. Pretty soon the 95 degree temp. dropped to around 80. The humans sighed and sat down. Shin came out and looked at Kagome. "only you can go." Kagome nodded and walked behind Shin.

They walked down several halls until they came to a plain shoji door. "nice paper." Shin rolled his eyes. "we must use a special herb so paper won't burn." Kagome giggled and nodded. Shin slid the door opened and Kagome bowed instantly when she saw a semi aged man. Sitting down when acknowledged she studied the fire dragon. He had a tail and a pair of wings. And what was common for the fire dragons was that he had black hair. 'Shin is special…' She sweat dropped and bowed again at the leader. Looking up she knew instantly why kain was chosen as leader. He had a aura that could consume anyone nearby. It was that large, flaring like a wildfire. Yet held the tamed quality of a trained power.

He smiled like a father and shifted. "hello Kagome." Kagome giggled and nodded. Pretty soon her face became somber. "kain. We nee-" kain stood up and towered over her. He was mid age, but held himself well. He had the body and strength of a 20 year old. Considering he was at least 300 years old. "lets take a walk. You seem to have difficulty in the heat." Kagome stood up and smiled gratefully. "thank you kain." she linked arms with the older one and they started down the halls to where she had come in from.

Shin walked near Kagome. He had on a straight face, but on the inside he was worried about his friend. Kagome and kain walked out the door and past the group. "Kagome, what is the problem." Kagome allowed Pyre to jump onto her shoulder. "we need Pyre." kain nodded as everyone who saw him nodded or bowed in respect. "why?" Kagome scratched Pyre behind the ear. "you do know of how he is the secret to the fire sword… he _is_ the sword… right?" kain nodded. "hai." kagome nibbled at her bottom lip.

"well… the ruler of spirit world- Koenma, will most likely hear of this by Botan… or kuwabara most likely. If he hears his father will do whatever it takes to obtain this weapon." kain nodded as the two walked over a boiling pond by bridge. "yes Kagome." Kagome smiled faintly at kain as they then walked out into the snow. "let Pyre turn into his true form." Kagome nodded as she set Pyre on the ground. "Pyre! Release your strength!" Pyre hissed as his fur stood on end.

He jumped into the air and the brightest light flashed from his body, completely hiding him from view. His body shifted and then smoothed out into sword. The light died down and a burning sword stood in front of them. It had a black handle and the blade seemed to be made out of a frozen flame. It was curved slightly and inside of it, it seemed to have a live fire inside of the clear blade. The blade was clear (as I said) and inside of it, a fire kept burning without anything to fuel it. It was a real fire it seemed.

Kagome gripped the sword as it floated softly to her hand. She gripped the sword tightly and then closed her eyes. Kagome let kain hand her a sheath so the swords wild aura was contained. She slid the sword over her shoulder and it rested against her back and shoulder.

Kagome winced when she felt kain's tense arm. Like all youki and hanyeu, the swords flaring power and jyaki tried to make them loose control. Or they would envy for the sword to much. Kagome soothed kain and he relaxed quickly. "good Kagome, I feel much better now." Kagome nodded as the two turned around. Kagome looked down into the boiling water of the pond as she pondered. "the sword of flame can break barriers, with intense power… yet the sword of ice can freeze or create a barrier nearly to strong for Inuyasha's tetsiagua…" Kagome sighed as she watched a fish specially known for it's habitat… hot water.

She sat down and her toes just barely missed the water's highest peak. "what shall I do now?" she rested her elbow on her knee, then rested her chin in her hand. "kain. What do you suppose?" kain sat down beside her and let his tail drift lazily through and on the water. "do what you feel is right." Kagome narrowed her eyes and then rolled them. "so much help. No wonder your leader." kain smirked and then burst out laughing. "because I can be wise…" his aura flared as he continued to laugh.

Kagome huffed and started to cross her arms. But halfway through Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped for breath. She gripped where her heart was and lurched forward kain shouted and gripped Kagome before she touched the water. "Kagome?" Kagome's eyes rolled back as she cried out in pain. Kain lifted kagome up and looked at Shin. "get Sesshoumeru! Hurry!" Shin disappeared as Kagome screamed.

Kain stood up as Kagome started to convulse in his arms. Kagome looked like she was going into shock. Kagome continued to scream as pain erupted and consumed her body. She gasped for breath as the screaming died down. Kain ran towards his Japanese style mansion and went into one of many empty room. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled out a tiny cloth satchel of her medication. Kain didn't notice as he started to unbutton her top, he pulled it down far enough to see her chest, but stopped right above her breast, where it wouldn't show anything, still modest.

Kagome raised her hand but dropped the satchel as the pain finally engulfed her own aura, it fell on the floor right where it was half hidden by the bed. Kain looked closely at the beating of her heart. It wasn't slowing or quickening… it seemed to be restricted almost. He quickly flipped her over and this time he started to back up. Kain bumped the wall as he stared at the black marks. There was a black deformed bruise like structure growing nearly to the size of her upper torso. As another pulse of pain coursed through her body the black discoloration spread another inch. Kagome screamed again. She started to scratch insanely at the discoloration. Everyone ran in and they stopped just short of the door.

Kagome arched off the bed as her fingernails ripped the infected flesh. With a scream of agony the flesh healed itself and started to grow again. Kagome abandoned trying to kill it she curled up into a ball with her face buried into the pillow. She continued to scream, which grew more hoarse. Yet it became louder. With great effort she ripped the back of her suit off her back, so her back was totally revealed.

Now her whole back was flashing everyone. It was now totally black and everyone stepped back suddenly. The discoloration shivered slightly as if it had a mind of her own. Sesshoumeru ran forward and tried to touch her shoulder, it was rapidly turning black. Sesshoumeru hissed as a shock of pure energy ran up his hand, he withdrew it and his eyes darkened with wonder and worry. "it's pure pain. The energy. It's the only thing keeping her alive…" Kagome gripped at the bed as the thing started to spasm now.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she sat up, almost like she was being controlled. She looked wild eyed and insanely at everyone before the discolored thing shook harder this time. "get out…" her eyes widened until they were about to pop out. "get out!" her voice was in hysteria. She stood up not on her own accord and broke through the window that led outside. She jumped through it and fell onto the glass. She got up and ran through the back entrance to the village.

Kagome gasped as fell onto the snow. With a struggle she unsheathed the sword- which kain fortunately forgot to remove, and sat up. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked to the ground. She would've looked like a beautiful goddess with her serene face, if she had the right clothing. She raised her sword with one hand and shifted so it laid against her back. Her other hand steadied herself on the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and with deliberate slowness she started to slice away at the infected skin. It fell in folds to the ground.

Blood sprayed the ground and ran in such trickles they looked more like tiny rivers. She cut every last piece off and then winced as her back felt like a inferno. The sword hummed as it felt the slice of skin and blood. It would of tried to over power her and do more damage, but for some reason the sword respected Kagome and heated just enough to stop most of the bleeding. Kagome dropped the sword and it's power flared without Kagome to control the power.

Kagome closed her eyes as she turned around slowly. She stood up with Pyre (that's what the swords going to be called) and sunk the blade into the ground. She looked up with the freakiest eyes in the world. They weren't filled with happiness, or sadness. They were nothing.

Kagome watched Sesshoumeru as he walked forward. "Sesshoumeru I need you." the simple sentence had Sesshoumeru running towards her with speed no one had comprehended. He stopped right before her and gripped her shoulders lightly. "what?" Kagome closed her eyes when she felt Sesshoumeru shiver and tense slightly with the power that Pyre gave off. Kagome with a quick motion instantly covered the sword with a bag that deliberately made for a sword. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sesshoumeru with the same empty eyes.

"take out Ani's trap." Sesshoumeru froze as he looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. "death…" Kagome smiled and chuckled at Sesshoumeru. "still a man of few words…" (he's speaking more then usual. But he speaks only like this with Kagome. Everyone else he either is silent or despises them aka kills them) Kagome nodded. "do not worry. You have tensaiga… right?" Sesshoumeru's eyes flashed and he tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulders.

With a unpredictable action, especially from Sesshoumeru. He dragged her closer and crushed her to his own body. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as Sesshoumeru took his hand and rested it on the middle of her back. He leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "you trust me… with your life?" Kagome closed her eyes briefly and nodded silently. Sesshoumeru loosened his grip. "I'm… sorry Kagome." he cracked his wrist and slid it into her back, right beside her spine and stopped right beside her heart.

Kagome's eyes widened again and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. She closed her eyes very slightly so they were half lidded. Tears formed in them from the pain. Sesshoumeru kept his eyes closed as he probed for the trap Ani had set in her body.

-----

the group continued to stare at the spot where Sesshoumeru was. "lets go after them!" everyone decided it was better to go through the mansion and out the front door. They went around the mansion and out the gate. They stopped just short of exiting the village. Kagome was standing right in front of Sesshoumeru, they could just see tears in her half open eyes. Sesshoumeru was embracing her with his forehead resting on her shoulder.

But soon enough they realized his only hand was… _inside_ of Kagome. Kuwabara walked forward slightly. "he's trying to kill her!" Kurama stepped forward. He was the only one who could think rationally in this time. "wait." kuwabara had his spirit sword ready and was about to kill Sesshoumeru. "wait?! He's killing her!" Kurama studied the two. "look at Sesshoumeru's aura." everyone instantly focused on Sesshoumeru's aura. "sadness…" kain and Ryu started to speak. "the sadness. It seems like it's killing him to do this."

Yusuke shook his head. "then why is he doing this!" Kurama looked down. "because he is trying to save her." Ryu nodded in agreement. "Kagome means much to Sesshoumeru. The only one he loves besides Rin. More actually, the only one he loves like a immediate family member. A sister you could say. In fact…" Ryu ignored the questioning looks. "the only one he trusts is her." Kurama looked at Ryu and blinked. "what kind of trust is that hard for him to give?"

Ryu smirked. "he would kill me if I told you." Ryu's face calmed to neutral. "he can be very persuasive if he wants something." Ryu's eyes danced. "for example. He could torture me." his eyes darkened. mostly out respect and very slightly out of fear. "you would be scarred forever if you saw his ways of torture." everyone but kain, Ryu, Shin and Hiei shuddered.

Yusuke eyed his cousin with wonder. "she trust him with her life, she gave him her life."

----

Kagome smiled softly as she slid her arms from her side, under his arms and hugged him tightly. Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumeru's chest/ shoulder. She knew she would be revived, but it still hurt.

She gasped as he wrapped his clawed hand very gently around her heart. Sesshoumeru lifted his head and looked Kagome in the eye. "this is worst then you said Kagome. You lied." Kagome bit her lip as she looked Sesshoumeru in the eye. He shivered very slightly as he envisioned what her heart looked like, Kagome barely felt it at all. "it's wrapped around your heart. Like a wrap. There are barbs also." Kagome nodded slowly as he told her.

"I know." Sesshoumeru started to pull the smallest barbed vine like structures away from her heart. Kagome winced. "I didn't tell you, or anyone." another one was removed. "because you guys would worry…" Kagome buried her hands into his shoulders. "why though?" Kagome smiled so softly as she moved one hand slowly to his cheek. She took the other one and wrapped it around his wrist with incredible flexible. (this is from kikyou in show)

"the good is the badness- the badness is the good, the clean is the dirty and the dirty is the clean-" Kagome took in a deep breath as she waited for the moment to make her move. She stared Sesshoumeru in the eye and smiled slowly. He started to wrap his hand around her heart to find more infected vines. "the good is the evil, and the evil is the good."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumeru gripped her heart to feel the for any last vines, he just started to loosen his hand when Kagome jerked his wrist out. His hand was forcibly pulled out by Kagome along with half her heart, the tainted parts only. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumeru's eyes widened and for the first time ever, tears misted his eyes. Even if he could revive her, he never wanted to see this… to know that he killed Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly as her lungs filled with her blood. "Sesshoumeru…" she raised herself onto her toes and rubbed her cheek against his cheek. "I trust you…" she fell slightly so she landed on her feet. Then started to fall backwards. Sesshoumeru stared as Kagome fell backwards. Their eyes remained connected as Kagome smiled, she landed on the ground as her eyes remained connected. Sesshoumeru's hand fell to his side as he broke the connection. He looked down and stared at the tainted heart right in his hand.

Sesshoumeru threw the evil creation in the air and with a flick of the wrist he summoned his poison whip. He raised his hand and the tainted heart was destroyed instantly. He looked down at Kagome again and the whip retracted back. With a jerky motion he unsheathed the tensaiga and held it. He looked down and narrowed his eyes. The imps of the underworld were of a different color.

He flicked the sword and the Imps dodged it. They went towards Kagome and tried to get closer, but she used the very little spirit energy she had left to defend her soul. The soul was sitting above her body, smiling up at him. "Sesshoumeru, hurry!" Sesshoumeru's eyes shifted so he looked almost wild… for Sesshoumeru that is. "but the tensaiga cannot kill these certain imps."

Kagome giggled. "is Sesshoumeru worried?" Sesshoumeru's eyes narrowed. "do not delay Kagome! How do I kill these imps of hell!" his voice rose until it seemed to cut like a pack of feral dogs. Kagome shrank back slightly. Her eyes turned clouded as she tapped her chin. "take the plunge…" she looked up at Sesshoumeru. "use Pyre!" Sesshoumeru's eyes flashed as he gripped the sword's cover. With a quick jerk it flashed brightly against the sun.

He lifted the sword up and was almost swamped by the power, it was nothing like toujjikan. He dropped the sword after using he slashed at Kagome with tensaiga quickly. He released the sword while the slices were glowing a vivid blue. With a jerk of his wrist he released tensaiga and picked Pyre up. slicing the sword downwards, the two powers combined killed the imps and Kagome's soul fused once again with her body and her wounds healed.

She fluttered her eyes, then sat up slowly. Her body in perfect condition. Sesshoumeru looked down at her and dropped the sword, if not a bit slowly. He dropped to his knees and embraced her tightly. His eyes were flashing between gold and red. Everyone slowly walked forwards but Sesshoumeru looked at them and gripped the hilt of Kagome's sword kanna and they disappeared. In fact, they only went inside the village and into the deep mansion. Sesshoumeru continued to hold Kagome as they landed on the bed.

"I… I killed you…" Kagome hugged Sesshoumeru and he started to shake. For the first time since his mother died… he cried. Kagome kissed Sesshoumeru on the forehead and started to stroke his hair. "Sesshoumeru, you didn't kill me…" kagome allowed Sesshoumeru to bury his face into her chest. "you saved me." Sesshoumeru didn't sob. He merely let his tears fall silently.

-----same time, with the group.-----

Yusuke blinked as kuwabara stepped back. He was shaking. Kurama even had a tinge of fear in his aura. Hiei merely looked miffed. Kuwabara turned to the others, "did you see that look Sesshoumeru gave us?" Kurama nodded. "he's on the brink of a demons rage. Kagome better be careful." Shin and Ryu looked at each other and smirked. "do not worry for Kagome-neechan. She can handle herself…" Ryu frowned thoughtfully at ground. "although I warn you guys not to look for them. He may not hurt Kagome. But he wouldn't think twice about killing you." kuwabara started to shake again.

-----with sesshou and Kagome----

Kagome smiled sadly as Sesshoumeru wrapped his one full arm around her waist. And burrowed his nose into her belly. She smiled and leaned back to relax. "I will never be able to use my miko powers again. But it will not kill me if someone heals me with them." Sesshoumeru shuddered as his bloody tears subsided. "why not?" Kagome shook her head. "I do not know, I can just… feel it." Sesshoumeru nodded and shifted up so he was laying besides her. The two closed their eyes and relaxed.

Sesshoumeru's aura continued to fly around him. It seemed to be in chaos. Kagome sighed as she curled up against Sesshoumeru and started to fall asleep. Happy that the room was moderate temperature for being near the wall leading to the icy desert outside. Kagome fell asleep with Sesshoumeru's protective arm around her…

-------Kagome wakes up, near morning-----

Kagome shifted and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Sesshoumeru sleeping peacefully next to her. She stroked his hair as she felt his aura, he was still in chaos. She waited patiently for Sesshoumeru to wake up, it didn't take long. With a smile she sat up. Kagome yawned as she fixed her clothing. It shifted and changed into a brand new outfit.

The two sat up and walked out of the room. Sesshoumeru walked right next to Kagome as she walked out of the mansion and towards where Pyre was laying on the ground. A aura that rivaled the strongest of beings surrounded and protected it. She walked towards the sword and covered it with the cloth.

"I'm hungry." Sesshoumeru nodded as he led her to the village again. He led her to a hut near the center of the village where the town chef lived. As soon as they walked in the chef created a meal for her. Kagome ate quietly and allowed herself to indulge in the meal.

The two walked out the hut and sat down on the outskirts of the village where there was no snow, but the ground was dry. Kagome stretched and smiled at Sesshoumeru. She kneeled and started to make a transmutation circle where there was a small frozen sheet of ice, it was just far enough for ice to freeze, she set a rose seed inside of the circle. She clapped her hands and a light came from the outline. Instantly a frozen rose was formed. Inside of it she had transmuted the rose seed that was giving off a soft, if nearly invisible there green light.

Kagome smiled wider as her powers seemed to have been replenished. She closed her eyes and focused again in the ice. She cupped it and gave a pulse of power. She made it so the ice was cold enough to _not_ be ice. She made a rose so cold it was nearly unbreakable. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumeru and walked over to him. He waved a hand over the crystalline rose and his poison soaked into it. The faint green light intensified to where the crystalline rose was a hazy green. The rose seed cracked and sprouted slightly.

Kagome smiled and sat in Sesshoumeru's lap. He was cross legged so she could comfortably. She started to hum and then sing..

"I've got something up my sleeve

That I don't want to show you

Cause every time I bleed

I make a fool of me….

I've got shaky little fingers

That hold on to your grip

you've got wrapped around my world

So tight that I can't breath

I'm suffocating…

We come crashing down

Every time we go this far again…

We come tumbling down

Every time we go this far again…

every time we go…

I've got nothing that I hide

Except for what inside

I keep it all locked up

This prison we call love…

We come crashing down

Every time we go this far again…

We come tumbling down

Every time we go this far again…

every time we go…

Every time we go…

Every time we go…

Every time we go…

Every time we go…

We come crashing down

Every time we go this far again…

We come tumbling down

Every time we go this far again…

every time we go…

We come crashing down…

We come tumbling down…

We come crashing down…

every time we go this far again…

Every time we go…

Every time we go…"

Kagome had gotten up and started to dance. She swayed and twirled. Looking like a ethereal being, beautiful and yet gave a aura of calmness. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Without knowing it she had her cloths shift and change. She now had on a no back long sleeve shirt. It was skin tight, black and had no back. Her bottoms turned into a skirt that had a slit up to her thighs, she wore slippers that accented her slender legs. She knew she was taking a risk when she felt the wind touch her back.

Even though she had been saved by Sesshoumeru's tensaiga and Pyre, there was one scar that she kept involuntarily. The one that Sesshoumeru gave her when he had killed her with on her whim. It wasn't a simple slit, it was a odd shape, discolored and raised slightly. She let her hair free and it flew around her. She continued to twirl until her song ended. (this was during the song)

When she stopped she looked towards Sesshoumeru. Kagome's eyes widened when she realize how big her mistake was. Sesshoumeru's eyes were changing rapidly from golden to bloody, and back again. This continued as his aura enveloped him. It was in such chaos.

Kagome stepped forward and realized Sesshoumeru's claws were digging pits into the ground. "Sesshoumeru?" Sesshoumeru ignored her and his jaw clenched. (this may center around Sesshoumeru right now… but it has a vital part with the yyh group)

Kagome shivered but continued forward. He looked up through his bangs and Kagome gasped. Sesshoumeru's eyes showed his chaos. And it seemed his demon form was winning. "Sesshou? Are you okay?" Sesshoumeru growled as his nose and fangs got longer. Kagome stepped back and looked around.

Her eyes widened impossibly large when she saw the group in the entrance. Most of the men were getting ready to attack Sesshoumeru. Kagome ignored the bells in her head as they went off. She ran forward and kneeled next to a very dangerous Sesshoumeru. He wasn't what the bells were going off for. She was afraid for herself and him, if the group decided to attack.

She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumeru and rested her forehead on his rock hard tense shoulders. She closed her eyes when she heard Sesshoumeru talking in between his growls- to himself. He was mumbling.

"I killed her… I killed her…" Kagome felt tears leak through her eyelids when she heard him. "Sesshoumeru… relax…" she started to hum very lightly. Sesshoumeru tensed more but her his aura lessened very slightly. Kagome smiled as she knew something that would calm her brother like figure down. She un wrapped one arm from around Sesshoumeru very slowly, he merely growled harder.

Kagome skimmed her fingertips down his back and between his tail and clothing. He tensed slightly as she skimmed and stroked his tail. She went near the base and brushed her fingers through the silky fur. Sesshoumeru 's chaotic aura diminished greatly as she continued to do this. "Sesshoumeru…." Kagome breathed his name- not seductively, but as if her voice would calm him down more.

"why are you doing this?" Sesshoumeru leaned back and allowed his head to rest on her own shoulder. His throat was wide open. A position the others would never see again. _ever_. Kagome smiled softly as he started to speak very lowly, and in a rough voice. The others couldn't hear.

---the others!----

Everyone ran out when they felt Sesshoumeru's deadly and chaotic aura flaring over the wall. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "his aura! He is so god be damned powerful!" everyone nodded as they agreed. They stopped at the entrance and saw Sesshoumeru crouching, his hair was swirling around him along with his aura. Kagome saw them as they started to prepare a attack.

She ran forward and crouched behind Sesshoumeru, he said something and she wrapped her arms around him. Her forehead rested on his shoulder and he kept mumbling something. No one heard what he said but they heard his growling and her humming. As she started to stroke his back and lower kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei looked at Shin, kain and Ryu. Their eyes were beyond wide and they were- blushing? Kuwabara blinked. "are you guys actually blushing? And why is it getting so hot here?" Shin and kain blushed harder and the temperature rose again.

Shin and Ryu briefly looked at each other and they blushed harder. Kain started to chuckle. "well, well." kain eyed the two. Yusuke's eyebrow rose in bewilderment. "what's so amusing?" kain chuckled again, he was still blushing. "Kagome's stroking his tail?" now even Hiei and Kurama were blushing.

Kuwabara blinked. He was genuinely stumped. "what is so special about that?" Hiei rolled his eyes. "you nitwit." Kuwabara's eyes narrowed. "say that again short stop." Hiei closed his eyes briefly and gestured to kain. "mind explaining?" kain nodded. "Sesshoumeru is giving away one of his three greatest trusts. Let me warn you." kain's blush lightened. "you will never touch that tail." Yusuke cocked his head. "why?"

Kain brought his own tail up and it flicked his chin, a thinking gesture he guessed. "it's almost like a dog thing. In a pack- if you seen a wolf pack or something. Your tail can mean life or death. Except for dog demons- especially a high ranking one like Sesshoumeru. It basically means your life is in their hands if they touch your tail." kain tapped his tail with his claws. "a dog demons tail… in the old days and even now. It used to be that if you overthrow a dog's place you cut off their tail as a symbol. Even humans will cut off a dog or wolfs tail for a trophy. But then again, if you manage to touch his tail in his intent. Then your dead."

Yusuke nodded slowly. "so that does literally mean Kagome holds his life. A dog demon's tail is their pride you could say… it could mean you were overthrown and or removed from power. Or you were actually killed. One more question."

The demons all groaned. "why were you blushing?" they all shut up instantly and blushed again. Ryu kept his eyes on the two. "you really want to know?" Yusuke nodded instantly. Ryu cracked a smile. "it can calm any demon with a tail down almost instantly… and…" Ryu bit his lip and gestured to Shin. "you finish."

Shin chuckled slightly. The blush accented his tan skin. "a tail is highly sensitive and tuned into a demons nerves. It can bring great pain…" Shin chuckled and laughed full out. Half out of embarrassment. Kurama finished. "or great pleasure…" kuwabara didn't get it, but he went with the flow. Yusuke was now blushing. Kuwabara commented. "so Kagome is giving Sesshoumeru great pleasure?"

The group shook their head sadly. Yusuke eyed his nitwit friend. "she isn't giving his THAT kind of pleasure you dumb ass, she is calming him down." kain stopped chuckling. They all merely watched as Sesshoumeru leaned back and bared his throat. His eyes were flashing slowly now between gold and red, back and forth. "there the first and last time you'll ever see that in any canine youki-" kain would've rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's stumped face.

"it means he is submitting to Kagome." everyone turned back to Kagome and watched what happened next.

-----Kagome and Sesshoumeru----

Kagome watched with a sad smile at Sesshoumeru. His throat was wide open for attack if any demons were around. Kagome carefully took her unoccupied hand and brought it up to his neck, she stopped just short of touching the pale skin. "Sesshoumeru?" Sesshoumeru looked towards Kagome and they flashed very slightly. He nodded the tiniest bit that she had to feel it to know that he even moved.

Kagome closed the space between her fingertips and his neck. She started to stroke the skin gently, very softly. Kagome was careful not to allow her fingernails to touch his neck at all. Sesshoumeru and Kagome kept eye contact as she stroked his neck. She moved side to side, up and down. Careful to not stay in one area to much. His neck muscles twitched as they tensed.

The light touches continued as Sesshoumeru's aura went down slowly. His eyes shut on their own accord. His muscles relaxed and he gave his complete trust in Kagome. She stopped moving her hand that was stroking his tail as she closed her eyes briefly. A wave of sorrow passed through her. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Kagome. She looked at Sesshoumeru and smiled happily. "what is the matter." Kagome sighed. "always so bossy."

Sesshoumeru growled and with a grace only a lord could have stood up. He pulled her up with his and gripped her by the shoulders. "Kagome, I am NOT in the mood." Kagome noted his aura, it was way past chaotic. It was near war zone. But it had diminished slightly saying it wasn't overriding his mind anymore. But he would snap if provoked.

Kagome smiled broadly. "it just saddens me that you are in such a state." Sesshoumeru smirked and then burst out laughing. Kagome blinked. "I didn't think I said something funny." Sesshoumeru's laughter died down and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome laughed as she stopped Sesshoumeru from moving.

"I have a present for you." Sesshoumeru blinked as he watched Kagome roll up his empty sleeve. She moved it to his elbow and held her hands flush to his stump. "I want to thank you." Kagome closed her eyes and gathered energy into her hands. Then in pulses she sent it to Sesshoumeru. Sesshoumeru winced and growled at the pain. If anyone else would of caused this pain… lets just say they won't get the chance to start.

Kagome opened her eyes and they stared unfocused at Sesshoumeru's arm. Everyone walked slowly up to the two and watched as a mist surrounded where his arm was supposed to be. The mist cleared slightly but some of it made a fine sheet, the mist that didn't clear away seem to sprinkle and form over a invisible arm. Kagome bit her lip as her replenished spirit power started to deplete in a rather rapid sort of way.

She slid her fingers away from the mist so it completely formed. She gripped the remainder of his arm tightly as she started to gather a very large portion of her remaining energy. "just a little longer Sesshoumeru." Sesshoumeru narrowed his eyes very slightly as kuwabara continued to talk, and he started to reach for Kagome. He glared at kuwabara. His emotionless voice was back, with a tinge of something that could freeze even Hiei. "shut it you nitwit." kuwabara froze and shut his mouth on command.

Sesshoumeru smirked evilly as he stared kuwabara down. "that's a good parrot." he watched as Kagome then sent the huge pulse of energy into his arm. It burned as it made it's way up his shoulder, then it seemed to be blocked as it crept down his arm again. As soon as it touched the stump of his arm it started to grow inch by rapid inch. A very gruesome process that made everyone but kain and Ryu look away. Hiei merely smirked.

The bone grew first and then muscle started to weave over the bone, covering it completely. There was no fat grown, Sesshoumeru didn't have any. The skin started to crawl over the muscle and bone. When this finished claws and tattoos grew out of the appropriate places.

Kagome panted as she continued to give out her energy. Sesshoumeru grit his teeth. "Kagome it is finished." Kagome opened her eyes and her face drained very slightly. "I have to get the vessels connected." Sesshoumeru's jaw clenched when Kagome panted just enough for his inu hearing to hear. He looked at Yusuke and rolled his eyes. His claw shifted and instantly Yusuke's wrist was in his grasp. He laid the hand on Kagome's shoulder and Yusuke yelped. "what is going on?!"

Sesshoumeru rolled his eyes. "she will need to borrow a little of your energy." Yusuke yelped again with each pulse Kagome sent to Sesshoumeru. "but it hurts like a mother fucker!" Sesshoumeru released Yusuke's wrist and then wrapped it around his neck. With the littlest of effort he lifted Yusuke off his feet. "tough it out…" Sesshoumeru smirked sadistically. "unless you want to feel the kind of pain I can give?" Yusuke nodded soundlessly as Sesshoumeru set him back on the ground.

Kagome panted as sweat trickled between her shoulder bones. With a last pulse Kagome slumped against Sesshoumeru. Sesshoumeru caught her… with two hands. He flexed the hand and his eyes flashed. Looking down at the panting Kagome he lifted her up. Sesshoumeru sniffed the air and his eyes turned to Hiei. He had caught something that even the other youki couldn't catch even if they tried… _arousal_. Kagome moaned and Hiei's arousal grew the very slightest. Sesshoumeru narrowed his eyes and Hiei caught it. He crossed his arms and huffed.

Sesshoumeru smirked as Yusuke fell on his ass. "what the hell was that?" Sesshoumeru rolled his eyes. "one of the spells a miko will learn before she is a certified miko." Yusuke nodded as he understood. "so where to next?" Shin stepped forward. "well, the Heisei sword moved to the other side of the ice world. So I have to lead you there." Sesshoumeru nodded as he held up a hand, he disappeared with Kagome in his arms, back to the mansion where he got kanna, and the fire sword. With a smirk he reappeared to where the group was waiting. "let us go." Rei mewed as he turned huge. Kagome was set down on him, Yusuke and kuwabara behind her. She was asleep as soon as they started moving, pretty soon Yusuke followed her example and drifted off to sleep, his head resting sideways on her back, Strangely exhausted.

Kagome woke up when she felt Rei tilt slightly. She looked backwards with half open eyes and saw Yusuke sitting right up against her, he was sleeping. She yawned and sat up. Switching so she was riding Rei side saddle like Kagome had Yusuke's head in her lap. They all continued to fly towards the other city. Kagome frowned as they past over several villages. "hey Shin." Shin looked back at her and slowed down slightly to be next to Kagome. "aren't we passing over the maiden islands?"

Shin looked forward and then down. "which one?" Kagome shrugged as she lightly scratched in between Rei's ears. Rei purred and continued forward. "the one that is the thunder tribe, where Rei is from." Shin looked over the land once and then at Rei. "the thunder cats? The thunder dragons? Or the thunder elementals?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "well lets look at the process of elimination, Rei is not a dragon. I sure as hell know that she isn't a person. So by the process of elimination I guess that leaves nekos." Shin sweat dropped and hit Kagome lightly over the head.

She laughed and smiled happily. "but no. we aren't passing over them. We are passing over several other maiden islands though." Kagome blinked and looked around. "which ones?" Shin lifted his hand and started to count off. "the earth maidens, the earth dragons…" Shin tapped his claws together. "the thunder maidens… the ice nekos, cats and maidens. We have to go to the ice maidens." Kagome blinked again and started to bite her bottom lip. "where Hiei is from?" Shin shook his head. "these ones DO live near there though. If you ask me about those maidens…" his voice lowered and he flew slightly closer. "those maidens are known for being withdrawn and uncommunicative. They believe they are superior in some cases."

Kagome stared down and then her eyes were drawn to a far off island. "and let me guess which island is theirs?" Shin looked at the same island and nodded. "is it that obvious?" Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "I have a talent I guess." Shin laughed as his eyes shifted. They looked like a fire was actually burning in them. Kagome sighed when Rei finally started to lower. But she looked around and spotted a grand citadel nearby.

"Sesshoumeru?" Sesshoumeru looked back at her. "why are we at the western citadel?" Sesshoumeru flew closer. "we have to check on something." Kagome rolled her eyes. "then can we at least have dinner then?" Sesshoumeru nodded as he landed on the ground. He walked forward and ignored everybody as they stood still. Kagome slid off of Rei and whacked Yusuke over the head. She allowed him to wake up grumbling but woke up quickly.

They all started to follow Sesshoumeru into the citadel. But Ryu broke off and went towards the field next to the castle. Kagome waved his off and skipped up next to Sesshoumeru. Everyone followed Sesshoumeru and Kagome into the hall, they stopped short of entrance as they saw the grandness of the place.

Almost instantly everyone noticed the three halls one led straight ahead, one to the left and one to the right. Down the main hall they noticed to on the side many servants stood with their head down, out of respect. With no fear only respect for their master. Kagome smiled when a kitsune walked right towards her, he was tall and had the black scheme. His skin was pale and his hair chin length, black. He wore pure black clothing and a symbol of the house of the dog on his back. In his clawed hands he carried a glaive that shone brightly in the light. All in all he was a down right goth kitsune

His ebony black tail floated behind him and flicked with it's own mind. Kagome smiled and waved at him. He closed his eyes and bowed out of respect. Turning to Sesshoumeru he bowed again. His eye shadow was black. He stopped right before Kagome and started to speak. Sesshoumeru turned and listened in on the kitsune's soft yet lethal voice. Everyone could hear clearly with the silence of the castle.

"the groups are ready for inspection." Kagome smiled slightly. "Reisei, how are Rei's children doing?" Reisei smirked as he gestured behind him. Kagome peered over Reisei's shoulder and squealed. "Sesshoumeru! They are all so big!" Rei purred proudly as he walked over to the group of chibi kittens and another transformed cat sat waiting. Kagome cooed as she ran over the family. The obvious mother ran over to Rei and nuzzled him on the cheek. Then she went to Kagome, balanced on two legs and gave Kagome several licks.

Kagome smiled as the kittens ran around her. She turned to Rei and then Sesshoumeru and Reisei. "they are so BIG!" Reisei smirked. "as you asked, I had a servant take care of them. Even my own shadow fox had children. Kagome giggled again and waved her hand at the swarming cats. They all stalked off down the hall and into a room.

Kagome returned to Sesshoumeru's side and instantly he had a claw on her shoulder. Reisei's eyes widened. "my lord! Your arm. It grew back!" Sesshoumeru nodded as he rubbed the junction between Kagome's neck and shoulder with his thumb in a circular motion. "she can't purify me anymore so she was able to take the chance." Reisei bowed again to Kagome. "thank you my lady." Kagome nodded as she yawned. "after we look over your pack of inu and kitsune warriors, can we e-" a high squeal met everyone's ears.

Sesshoumeru actually groaned, and everyone was nearly in shock when they heard it. Kagome stepped back from Sesshoumeru and had her face downcast. She motioned for Yusuke and kuwabara to do the same. Reisei even tilted his head down. Everyone watched as a youki came running down the hall as best as she could with her kimono.

Kagome groaned in agony in seemed. "who gave her permission to my kimonos?" everyone instantly saw that the kimono indeed seemed to fit Kagome's taste, they were instantly aware that the kimonos had o be Kagome's. they were more plain then most nobles or ladies had. The woman stopped right in front of Sesshoumeru. She bowed and Kagome winced when a audible rip came from her kimono's side. She looked up and whapped her hand against her face. She dragged it down her face and eyed the woman.

"why are you wearing my kimonos?" the lady sniffed as she looked down. "this ugly thing? I found it in one of the better rooms. Being there I have no idea why." Kagome's hands fisted. "what the fuck?" her voice raised. "who in this CITADEL gave this woman permission to wear my cloths?!" her voice echoed and everyone shifted with apprehension. Kagome was instantly slapped in the face. The woman glowered at Kagome as she watched Kagome hit the wall behind her. "you insolate woman! You are a mere human and you dare yell at ME?" Kagome narrowed her eyes when she felt the burning of her cheek. Instantly knowing there was going to be a dandy bruise in a hour or so.

She shifted and then ran towards woman. She fell to the ground and brought her foot out, it knocked into the woman's knees from behind making her fall on her back. Standing up she drew kanna. Kanna was humming with anticipation as her blades tip was at the woman's neck. Kagome glared at the woman. "touch me again sari. And I will not show mercy." she sheathed kanna and swooped down.

Kagome gripped sari's collar of her _own_ kimono and hauled her up. Sari looked at Sesshoumeru and her eyes watered with fake pain. "Sesshou sama! Are you going to allow this disgrace to touch and THREATEN me?" Sesshoumeru sighed as he set his claw on her shoulder. "drop her Kagome." Kagome dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground. She sighed and crossed her arms like a deprived child. "but she used my FAVORITE kimono!" Sesshoumeru nodded sadly. "and I so liked that one… such a waste."

Kagome laughed as she watched sari huff and straighten the kimono out as well as she could. "Sesshoumeru, I took the liberty of putting my stuff in our new room." Sesshoumeru closed his eyes briefly and turned to the nearest servant. "get me a glass of fire whisky. I need it…NOW!" the servant hurried off and Sesshoumeru turned to Reisei and Kagome. "let us get the troops assessed. I need a break from this vile thing." he spoke vile with a hint of sadistic disturbance.

Kagome nodded as she followed Sesshoumeru outside and to the field. Ryu was standing in front of several groups of training soldiers. Ryu's voice cracked through the air like a whiplash. "what the hell are you people doing! I don't see trained archers! I see pathetic wannabes!" Kagome looked frazzled as she grabbed a long bow and quiver of arrows out of a trainees hands. They were all brand new recruits. Good but needed to get better.

She marched to the front of the line and instantly docked a arrow. Kagome eyed the target and then got into proper stance for warriors to shoot. With ease she released the arrow it hit dead center. She looked at Ryu and smirked happily. "can I give a example…?" Ryu smirked almost evilly as he signaled for a semi-experienced warrior of sword techniques to come over. He looked slightly skittish. Kagome led the warrior to a empty part of the field. Everyone stopped to watch the show.

With a sadistic sounding giggle that was unusual for her she docked a arrow. "attack me!" the warrior stuttered so Kagome released the arrow. It whizzed right past his ear. "attack me, or I won't miss next time!" the warrior swallowed then charged forward. Kagome took the sheath right out from the warriors sash and blocked his attack.

The warrior gulped when Kagome blindly defended herself. She jumped back and docked another arrow. With a speed that amazed even a youki she released several arrows in a row. Making sure her back was defended she rushed forward. The soldier defended and blocked Kagome, he attacked then attacked Kagome instantly. She blocked but was whacked on her elbow. Kagome sighed as she back flipped unexpectedly and kicked the youki in the underside of the chin.

He jumped to the side before he landed on his back. Kagome crouched as she prepared to attack. With a smirk Kagome watched as the youki charged towards her. She leaped up, twisted and caught the youki in his jaw. He jumped back and charged again. Kagome caught him by the neck and threw him away from her. She opened her eyes and watched as the youki glared at her. She waited for him to attack, she didn't have to wait long.

Kagome caught the youki by the neck and lifted him into the air. She may have been 5'4, and him 5'11, but she lifted him high enough for only his toes to skim the ground. The youki growled as he swiped at her neck. Kagome tilted her head to the side as his claws skinned her cheek. 3 claws skinned her cheek and slight gashes appeared. "damn it! Gain control of yourself!" the youki snarled as he swiped again. Kagome captured the claw and twisted it. The youki soldier growled louder. "let go of me you inferior human!"

Kagome blinked when the soldier was out of her grip and suddenly in Ryu's. He lifted the youki higher and made him face Kagome. "inferior being. Address Kagomesama with proper respect." the youki snarled again. "this is Kagome? She would never be a lowly human!" Ryu smirked evilly again as he looked at Kagome. She cocked her head very slightly. Sesshoumeru walked forward and the youki instantly shut up. "l-lord Sesshoumeru. What is the honor?" Sesshoumeru laid a clawed hand on Kagome's shoulder and his sadistic smile returned. "Ryu. This unaware youki… why don't you help him remember his place-" Ryu smirked evilly and Kagome shuddered.

Sesshoumeru finished his sentence. "not only behind the head warriors, (Ryu and Reisei) but behind this lord Sesshoumeru and Kagomesan." Ryu chuckled almost insanely. "really… well-" he twisted and kicked the youki in the butt, he went flying to the other side of the field. Kagome sweat dropped. "scary…" Ryu turned to her. His neutral face on again. "lady Kagome, we need to tell these soldiers proper respect." Kagome sighed. "well. Can I give you a order?" Ryu nodded. "always Kagome."

Kagome linked arms with Ryu and walked him towards the stupid soldier. In a low voice she addressed Ryu. "go have as much fun as you like." Ryu smirked and stepped away. He bowed low to Kagome and turned to the waiting soldiers. "alright!" his voice raised to be heard. "all right! Everyone line up! A hundred laps around the field… the WHOLE field!"

The soldiers dropped their weapons and instantly started running. "no youki jumping… flying or _cheating_." Kagome laughed as Ryu looked like he was having fun. Sesshoumeru and Kagome turned to Reisei. He was flicking his tail behind him. "well, it seems Ryu missed his job." Kagome burst out laughing and nodded. She sobered up almost instantly. "so that means he won't be coming back to the human world?" Sesshoumeru started walking back slowly with his arm around Kagome, after he waved Reisei away.

"actually Kagome." Kagome stared at Sesshoumeru with confusion. "what Sesshoumeru." Sesshoumeru turned to the group as they passed. He then called for several beautiful female servants. "take these men and youki to some of our free guest rooms. Get anything they may want. Understand? But any unusual requests outside of cloths and such. Report to me first. Understood?" the servants nodded and they led the group consisting of the renkai team away.

Sesshoumeru went to his office type area. He had the traditional Japanese feudal era office. Sitting down at his desk he started to study over the papers. The scratching of the quill was the only thing heard. "Sesshoumeru?" Sesshoumeru spared Kagome a look and she sighed. every time he went to work, he ignored her almost. "what were you going to say earlier?" Sesshoumeru answered in a distracted voice. "I am staying also."

The only answer was the prickling sent of salt wafting from Kagome. Sesshoumeru seemed to ignore her, so she got up silently and walked quietly to her room. When the door shut to his office Sesshoumeru leaned back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sighed and closed his eyes. "sorry Kagome." he spoke to himself.

-------with Kagome-----

Kagome opened the door to her room and her eyes widened. Kagome then screamed. Sari was laying on her bed naked. She was wide open to any eyes and sleeping peacefully. As soon as Kagome screamed she opened her eyes and with sleep hazing her mind she mistook Kagome for Sesshoumeru. (don't know how though) "hey Sesshou…" she patted the spot next to her. "get over here so we can have a hot fuck…" Kagome screamed again and backed up.

She bumped into someone and sprawled to the floor. Looking up she saw Sesshoumeru. He looked down at her and helped her up, holding her closely to his side she buried her head into his shoulder. Sesshoumeru looked into Kagome's room and grunted in agitation.

"sari wh-" Kagome looked up in time to see sari looking at her with pure venom. "what is she doing HERE?" she said she and here with a lot of anger. Kagome looked away instantly and burrowed her head once again into Sesshoumeru's shoulder. Sari growled in anger. "don't touch my sesshy!" if Kagome was looking towards sari, she would of seen sari lunge at her. Sesshoumeru was looking down at Kagome with worry.

Kagome was knocked to the floor and pinned down with sari straddling her waist. Kagome screamed again and closed her eyes tightly. "get her off, get her off, get her off…." she chanted this like a mantra. She screamed again when sari leaned over her. She moved her head to the side and shivered when sari's rather loose breast were cushioned on her own chest. "don't ever touch my sesshy!"

Kagome screamed again when sari sat up, her droopy ass, holding a bony butt dug painfully into her pelvis. She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumeru. He was smirking mischievously. Kagome whimpered when he shrugged. His carefree attitude turned into severe anger when Kagome was slapped in the face. He ripped sari off and held her up.

Kagome crawled quickly away and watched as sari looked pleadingly at him. "sesshy-kun! What is the deal?" Sesshoumeru stared at sari closely, daring her to do something. She did…

Kagome watched in horror as sari went to touch Sesshoumeru's tail. "sari don't!" sari ignored her and just about touched Sesshoumeru's tail. But Sesshoumeru took two hands and literally ripped sari in two, she was killed instantly. Sesshoumeru sneered in disgust when blood splattered his clothing and his floor. Servants came and started to quickly clean the mess up. Sesshoumeru looked at Kagome then at some extra servants. "clean this up-" he threw her his kimono top, that he wore a second ago.

The servant nodded and walked away. Turning to the other two servants he flicked his hand clean. "one of you clean Kagome's room up, replenish her room with fresh bedding and clothing. Leave nothing dirty. While the other one fills two bathtubs, separate." the servants nodded and hurried off. Kagome groaned as she looked down at her once clean clothing. She stripped off her top and skirt and threw them to a servant. She wore shorts and a tank top underneath thankfully.

Kagome sighed as she started walking towards the mini hot spring that the servant had prepared. Smiling she waved the servant off. "no thanks, may you bring me a kimono for dinner tonight? And make sure the guests are prepared also please." the servant smiled kindly as she walked off. Kagome shed herself of her remaining cloths and then slid into the hot spring.

Laying back Kagome ignored the pain in her cheek and dunked her head. She washed her hair out with lavender smelling shampoo and conditioner. She then leaned back and started to relax. Pretty much a hour later Kagome got out of the water, before she pruned badly and then dried herself off. She slid the kimono on and smiled softly.

The kimono was a soft blue. It had a mixture with purple and green, giving it the appearance of a beautiful pond. Over it soft white petals danced a crossed the colors with a invisible wind. She looked at her hair and decided to put it back into a braid. With a light touch Kagome smoothed her kimono out and walked out into the hall. She walked down the hall and towards the dinner room. Knocking softly on the door she waited for someone to open it. It wasn't polite for woman to enter without being called.

Without the tiniest squeak the door opened and Kagome walked slowly into the room. Sesshoumeru stood up along with several other lords and nobles. She walked towards Sesshoumeru and sat down next to him, between him and Hiei. "Sesshoumeru-" Kagome hissed. "why didn't you tell me that the others were here?" Sesshoumeru shrugged ever so gracefully and then studied Kagome. "gomen," his voice was very soft, the nobles and lords couldn't hear the two. "now I know that you hate these surprises but you have to-" Kagome stood up and walked past Sesshoumeru to where the tea tray was waiting for her to serve. Along the way she purposely stepped on the tip of Sesshoumeru's tail with her slipper. He locked in a groan of agony.

Kagome lifted the tea pot, made of the best china and went to every lord. She poured them tea and moved on. When she got to Yusuke she smiled softly at him. "don't do anything stupid. Tell kuwabara also." he nodded and Kagome walked over to Hiei. As she poured the tea Sesshoumeru noticed Hiei's nose twitch, in fact he had seen the nose twitch on all the lords, Kurama and Hiei. He nodded as Kagome served himself some tea. She put the teapot back and sat down to eat.

Sesshoumeru glared at her lightly and under the table he took his tail and wrapped it around her ankle, with ease he started tightening his grip until Kagome couldn't feel her foot anymore. She didn't notice until she finished her meal. then Kagome nearly yowled, but held it in with great effort. She sat right back down and looked down as needles stabbed her in the ankle. She glared at Sesshoumeru as his tail curled up behind him.

Kagome clenched her hands into fists and waited patiently for her leg to get the circulation back. By the time this happened she happened to be alone. Sesshoumeru sat sipping tea patiently. He was the only one that was in the room besides her. Sesshoumeru peeked beyond his teacup and smirked wickedly.

Kagome frowned and she tried to stand up. She finally aloud herself to wince. Her foot was returning to normal, but now the needles came. Sesshoumeru stood up gracefully and left the room with a tiny wave at Kagome. Kagome called for him but he ignored her. "damn idiotic puppy." she grumbled as she tried standing up again. With a wave of agony she sat back down and waited patiently.


End file.
